Total Drama All Stars Ben Style!
by Benjamin Ellimist
Summary: Chris is back with another season, only this time, he's a co-host. The new host brings back thirty-four old contestants, along with two new ones. Join both old and new casts as the compete for one TRILLION dollars. Follow us this time, on Total Drama All Stars!
1. E1 P1: Good vs Ben!

**AN: Kill me. Not! Burnage! Sorry, I have had zero sleep the past few days and a friend of mine is making me write this story. I will most likely enjoy it, but I don't like predicting the future. Anyway, this is All-Stars my way. Now I am going off all the information I currently have on the series, but since I don't know the main cast, I'll go off what I have. Sorry if this is complete crap, but I am having really bad writers block. So please, enjoy it if you can. Oh, one more thing. Since I don't know all the cast for this one, I am making half of it up. So don't expect these guys in the series. Which is coming out in of few days now! I am so dang excited! And one last thing. I have a surprise for you in the story. Be prepared for something really awesome! So please, enjoy!**

E1 P1: Good verses Ben!

Chris McLean walked onto the Dock of Shame wearing an orange set of clothing and in hand cuffs. Despite his appearance, he had a grin on his face. "Welcome to the brand new season of Total Drama! As you can see, the RCMP sort of don't trust me. But they allowed me time to introduce the season. So please, get your bag of popcorn and some soda and prepare for some brand new drama in Total Drama All-Stars!"

(Theme Song)

Chris's face pops back on the screen. "We're back! As you all know from past seasons, a total of thirty-nine, yes, thirty-nine contestants have competed on this show! However, only thirty-four will compete this season, plus two new contestants who have already been pre-decided. One set will be the all mighty heroes! The others will be the devious villains! So, let's get the cast on here, shall we? But first, I have one little surprise," Chris said and all of the sudden, the Dock of Shame disappeared. It turned out Chris was standing in front of a scene hand drawn to look like he was at Wawanakwa. In all truth, Chris was standing on a helocarrier, similar to the one in Avengers. "This season's challenges will be based off of one of the most famous heroes in the universe! But that won't be revealed until after the contestants are here. So first returne happens to be a personal favorite of mine… Heather!"

As Chris was talking, a giant plane landed on the blimp-like thing. From it emerged the Queen Bee herself. "What is going on Chris? One moment I am at home in Canada, the next, I am being kidnapped! So, give me three good reasons I shouldn't beat you to a pulp!" she yelled at the host.

Chris grinned and said, "One, I am the most handsome host I know, two, you have a chance at winning one _trillion _dollars, and three, you will only be seeing me for a little more time. Now don't ask questions and stand over there." The host pointed to an empty area where Heather unhappily walked to. "Our second returned contestant is the most crazy out of all thirty-nine of them combined! All welcome Izzy!" Chris pointed to the plane to find it coming in a weird zig-zag pattern. When it landed, it threw Chris off his feet. Izzy popped out grinning like an idiot.

"Hey Chris! Some random ninjas came to my house last night, but they didn't know I was stalking them until I knocked them all out! Then, I hijacked their plane and came here! Why I came here, I have no clue, but who cares! Hey Izzy fans, I'm back for season five!" the red head said in a crazy like manner. Chris shook his head and pointed over to Heather. Izzy grinned and ran over to the raven haired girl.

"Our third returned is one that was thought to be dead in season one. But you guys were wrong. Mr. Coconut, come on out now. Time to play," Chris said, clapping his hands. Suddenly, a giant metal suit came out of the carrier. It was similar to Minion's suit, only this one had no water. And inside it rested Mr. Coconut himself.

Izzy went ballistic and ran toward the fruit. Before she got there, however, Mr. Coconut swung one of his robotic arms and knocked the red head back into her place. Then a deep voice said, "I had to deal with the bozos from Total Drama Fiction. I had to deal with Owen in season one. Since then, I have programed my suit to defend myself against every single contestant known to man. I am unstoppable!"

Heather and Chris took a few steps back. Chris then smiled and said, " Returne number four was a contestant from last season. Welcome back B!" The plane landed and the gentle giant came out from the jet. He smiled and waved at the three contestants and walked silently to them. Chris only shrugged and said, "Number five should be more talkative. Welcome back Mike!" The MPD guy walked out of the plane rubbing his head.

"Hey guys. I'm back. Hey B, what's up man!" he said as he fist bumped B. Chris just shrugged when Coconut walked up to Mike.

" Contestant unknown. Not possible. Scanning unknown contestant," the nut said and a green beam scanned Mike. Mike frowned and suddenly took a deep breath and hunched over and shut one eye.

He said, "Gosh dang it! I hate stupid technology! Making coconut's talk was not looked upon in my day! You should turn that stupid thing off!" Mr. Coconut frowned at his data scans.

"Not possible! Says you are not one being! Not possible!" the nut said as he clutched his helmet. Suddenly, the plane that was hauling contestants exploded. Out of the explosion came out Courtney, who looked raging mad.

"Chris! How dare you?! I sued you! You are not allowed to bring me back to this stupid piece of crap show!" the CIT yelled at the host.

The host merely grinned and said, " You are actually right. _I _am not allowed to bring you back. Now moving on to contestant number seven, we have Alejandro! Who, by the way, is fully recovered. Physically, that is." The Latino walked out from a brand new plane, clearly upset he was there. But one glance at Heather made him grin. Heather huffed, but it was clearly seen that she was blushing.

"Well now, I see some of the contestants are still continuing their love relations," Chris smirked. At that, a red head walked straight pass Chris and up to Mike, who kissed him on the lips.

After a few seconds, she stopped and looked at Chris. "Oh, so you expected all of us to break up right after the show? You wish that would happen, since you don't have anyone to care for yourself," Zoey said, rolling her eyes playfully. All of the other contestants laughed except for Coconut, who was trying to scan Mike over and over.

Chris scowled at Zoey then breathed. "Fine, let's see if this next contestants will wipe the smirks off your faces! Welcome back… Oh no, not that nut job!" Suddenly, I plane crashed onto the helocarrier, barely missing Chris. Out of it appeared a green, sick little, mutated human. Everyone shrieked except Mr. Coconut, who walked up and slammed his fists onto the human, knocking him out.

"Chris, according to the data I have collected, that is past contestant Ezekiel. He is one of the more deadly contestants, due to your mutations with him. He should not be allowed to compete," Coconut stated to Chris. Chris himself straightened himself.

"Hey, don't go pointing fingers, _I _didn't invite him back! Now, welcome back fan favorite Owen!" Chris said and gestured to the next plane, which landed safely on the helocarrier. Then the door burst from the plane, scattering the contestants.

Owen ran out of the plane yelled, "Sweet Scott! I almost died in that stupid plane! Oh the agony!" he yelled than passed out exhausted. Izzy glared at the unconscious Owen and rolled her eyes, clearly angry.

"Oh come on, did you have to bring him back?" Izzy snarled, clearly very upset that Owen was back. Chris shrugged at Izzy then grinned.

"Hey, this season, I'm not calling the shots. Since Owen mentioned Scott, let's give a warm welcome to Scott himself and another warm welcome to Dawn, who is, ah, _monitoring _Scott's _critical _condition," Chris said and gestured to the next plane, which landed with absolutely no hassle. Out of it exited a girl pale as the moon in a blue button up shirt and purple skin tight pants. She was pushing a chair which had a red head inside who had a frozen confused look on his face. Around his neck was a green jacket.

"Hey Dawn, it's been a while," Mike said, offering his hand to the moon child. She smiled and kindly accepted it.

"Greetings friends. I am back. I hope that we don't get betrayed by a villainous monster like Scott again," Dawn said, starting out angry, then sighed and smiled again.

Zoey noticed this and said, "Hey Dawn? Since you were the one Scott hurt the most last season, why are you the one pushing him around in the Trauma Chair?"

Dawn's smile faltered a little, a tear exiting her eye. No one caught it but B, who wondered why she was crying. But Dawn wiped it away quickly and said, "Well, someone should at least try to be nice to Scott. I know he hurt me, but we should all give second chances right?" Everyone nodded and smiled at Dawn. After Dawn finished talking she pushed Scott a little ways away from the others, which everyone was okay with. Except B, who noticed Dawn blinking her eyes repeatedly, as if trying to keep from crying.

"Well, I'm glad we all had that wonderful catch up moment," Chris said sarcastically, "but we have a show to get on the road! Next contestant is everyone's favorite whiner Noah!" After the plane landed, Noah walked out of the plane reading a book.

He looked up for a few seconds to say, "Oh yay, I'm back to this death trap known as a game show. I am so excited," and went back to reading. Everyone looked at Noah, waiting for him to talk to them, but Noah continued reading.

Chris interrupted the silence by saying, "And my number one fan is back this season, along with her pesky boyfriend!" The next plane hovered over the helocarrier and a purple haired girl holding a brunet guy jumped off the plane and landed safely on the pad.

"Yay! Another season! Me and my Codykins will win this time for sure! Come on Cody-wody!" said Sierra who dragged Cody over to the other contestants. Cody sighed as she dragged him but accepted that there was no stopping her.

"And the now albino jock from last season, Sha- Idiotic Dork, Lightning!" Chris said. After nothing happened, Chris turned around, only to be tackled by Lightning.

"Sha-No one calls Lightning an idiot! This time Sha-Lightning's gonna win!" he said and ran over to the other contestants. Lightning stood close to Dawn and Scott, which made Dawn move away a little bit.

Chris rubbed his head and said, "Ow! Lightning, you better be glad I'm not legally able to do anything painful to you this season! But let's start a rivalry to make me happier. Welcome back Gwen!" Gwen peered out of the next plane, carefully looking out for Courtney. Gwen walked out, making her movements as slow and careful as possible.

"Hey guys," Gwen said, rubbing the back of her head. Courtney surprisingly remained calm, looking at Gwen carefully. Heather glared at Gwen and huffed. The one who snapped, however, wasn't the two girls who hated Gwen the most. It was the person coming out of the next plane.

"Really Chris? She breaks up with me two seasons ago now you're making me compete with her again? Man you are one messed up dude!" Gwen winced at the voice and turned to find Trent glaring at her. Gwen sighed.

"Hey Trent, how's it going man," Chris said, holding up a fist. Trent ignored it and trudged past Gwen. Gwen sighed and walked over toward Zoey and stood by her. Chris looked at his fist, waiting for it to be bumped. He then sighed and lowered his fist. "Fine, you losers lost a great chance to bump my fist! Since I'm mad, let's introduce one of my least favorite contestant, Harold!" Chris gestured toward the next plane, where Harold exited out of the plane. At the sight of him, Izzy beamed. She hid this as fast as she could, but she still smiled when Harold stood next to her.

"Hey Harold. How's LeShawna doing?" Izzy asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice. Harold looked up and gave Izzy a small grin.

" Oh you know, she's been… well, she and are taking a break right now. We haven't quite been seeing eye to eye about things, especially this season. She didn't like the idea of me coming back. But we don't all agree on anything," he said, then sighed and looked back down at his feet. Izzy, unknown to Harold, was giving him a small, very silent smile.

" Okay, I think I am calmer now," Chris said, taking some more deep breaths, "So I am good some more drama now. Let's all welcome back Beth!" Chris was turning when he felt someone hug him from behind. Beth walked in front of him, grinning ear to ear.

"Hey Chris! I am so glad to be back! As long as I don't have to be next the Heather," she said, glaring at the Queen Bee. Heather just scoffed.

After Beth walked over to stand with B, another person practically fell out of a plane flying over head. Actually, three people, two of them making out. The first one was a guy in a red jump suit. He was screaming, as if he did that every day. The two making out were both blonde, the male wearing a cowboy hat, the girl wearing a blue jacket. Chris quickly got out of the way when the red jump suit guy landed, very, very painfully. The couple landed, they landed softly on the red guy.

"Welcome back Tyler, Geoff, and Bridgette!" The three contestants, Geoff and Bridgette making out, walked over to the other contestants, standing around the unconscious Owen. Chris readjusted his hand cuffs a little then said, "Welcome back fan favorites Katie and Sadie!" The plane swooped down, dropping off two girls, both squealing with absolute joy. Chris covered his ears and yelled, " Quit your squealing and go stand over with the other contestants!"

The girls shrugged and stood over next to Ezekiel and Coconut. At this point, Coconut went crazy overload trying to scan Mike, continuing to fail. When the two girls went and stood over with him, Coconut quickly scanned the girls. "BFFFL's, Katie and Sadie, only competed in one season, not a threat," he concluded and continued scanning Mike. Both girls glared at Coconut and turned away from him.

Chris then said, "Welcome back power house Jo!" The next plane slightly hovered over the helocarrier and Jo jumped off the plane straight onto Lightning.

"We gonna have a problem this season sha-idiot?" Jo asked him in a very angry tone. Lightning tried struggling but Jo had to strong a grip. He finally admitted defeat and nodded his head. Satisfied, Jo stood and went to stand next to Heather.

"Nice work, you are a true villain," Heather said to her, hiding an evil smirk. Jo was taken aback by the compliment then grinned.

"Hey, thanks. Not every day I get complimented for the things I would like to get complimented on," Jo said, standing a little taller than before.

"Our next returne competed last season and had a problem with radiation. But, thanks to some technology our faithful contestant B came up with, she is now mostly back to normal. Welcome back Dakota!" Out of the next plane fell a girl with blonde hair wearing very bright pink cloths. Her skin was a light shade of orange.

"Hello guys. Thanks for letting me back for another season, since I'm back to normal and all…." Dakota said, a little shy since everyone last season hated her guts. Then someone very fat landed in front of her, letting out a grunt of pain. Dakota yelped and jumped back a little, until she realized who fell.

"Sam! I didn't know you were coming back this season!" she yelled in joy and ran up to huge the very much in pain gamer. Sam groaned a little. Once he had woken up completely, he quickly kissed Dakota, who kissed him back.

Once they stopped, Sam said, "I thought you weren't ever talking to me again! I came back so you could at least notice me again!" Dakota gave Sam a smile.

"That's what I was doing! Ever since Daddy took me away to turn me back I thought you would hate me. When I went back to look for you, I couldn't find you. I thought if I came back on the show, you would understand I only left to make myself beautiful again so you could like me better than when I was a mutated freak…" she said, rubbing a bracelet she had on.

Sam grinned. "Hey, I like you in any form you're in. Your mutated form is way cool, but normal Dakota is just as awesome!" Dakota smiled and kissed Sam again. Both had to stop and cover their ears when they heard a loud shriek come from the next plane. They turned to see a blonde jump out and run away in panic.

"Help! That fat guy kissing that really well dressed model is ugly!" she yelled, running over to hide behind Beth.

Dakota growled at the newcomer when Chris said, "Welcome back Lindsey, our number one idiot on this show! And also, let's say hi to Cameron!" With that, a really small black kid fell out of the oncoming plane in a bubble. When he landed, he bounced a few times then stopped.

Mike walked up with Coconut following him and said, "Hey Cam, why are you in a bubble? I thought you conquered all your fears from last season?"

Cameron shook his head and said, "Yeah, I did. But ever since I got back home, my mom insisted I come in a bubble so Lightning couldn't beat me up again. She said once Lightning was voted off, I could come out. So I'll just listen to her."

"Enough with the bubble head and let's welcome back DJ!" As the next plane landed, DJ walked out of it, waving to all the other contestants.

He walked up to Chris and asked, "Hey, we aren't going anywhere where there are a lot of animals this season are we? I don't want to hurt anymore of them like I did back in season three and all."

Chris shrugged. "I actually don't have a clue, I didn't plan anything this season. Go stand over with the others, maybe you'll find out from now till the first challenge." DJ looked puzzled since Chris said he didn't plan the season but shrugged and went to stand with Bridgette and Geoff. "Let's welcome one of the hottest contestants ever, Justin!" Before Chris even finished, the hottest guy any of the contestants have ever seen, minus Alejandro, walked past Chris. He was topless and he winked over at Katie and Sadie, who fainted. Justin walked over to the two unconscious girls and stood there.

"Ok then, let's bring back Brick!" The cadet, after hearing his name, jumped out of the plane, readying himself for a perfect landing. However, at the last second, he tilted just a slight bit and he landed in the splits. He moaned in extreme pain and landed on his back. Dawn was about to run forward to help him when Scott's trauma chair's red light beeped. Dawn stopped moving and sighed, going back behind Scott's chair. Like before, the only person who noticed this was B.

It ended up being Zoey and Mike who helped Brick to his feet and walked him over to the now crowded contestants. Chris then said, "Now, for the final old contestant competing this season, one of the most popular and the one who has caused the most drama on the show ever, Duncan!" Up to this point, Courtney was very calm about Gwen being around. But the second she heard Duncan's name, she hissed.

"Boyfriend stealer," she scoffed at Gwen, which made Gwen sigh. The delinquent himself walked up to Gwen and gave her a quick kiss. Gwen gave Duncan a small smile, then sighed when he turned around. As soon as his back was turned, Courtney shot daggers at her.

"Now, this season, there are two brand new contestants joining us this season! Let's start out with the guy in a similar suit as Coconut, and a similar name to certain plant from last season, it's Larry!" Chris said and a giant suit walked forward.

The suit itself looked exactly like Coconut's. What was inside however, was nothing like Coconut. It was green, with black hair in a ponytail. His eyes and mouth were both sewn shut. Larry was a shrunken head.

"Hello," the head said cheerfully, " I hope to become acquainted with all of you. I know I may just be a head, but I promise you, I am pretty smart and I am quite friendly once you get around the fact I am only a head." He carefully walked over and stood next to Mike. As soon as he did this however, Mr. Coconut got behind him and started scanning the shrunken head.

"Unknown origin. Same metal alloy used in suit as mine. New contestant. Possible threat," he said and continued scanning Mike. Larry raised an eyebrow but Mike just shrugged, as if it had been happening since he got there.

Chris grinned and said, "Finally, for our last competitor this season, my absolute most favorite contestant I have chosen this far, all welcome the most evil creation alive, Vallowsmeir!" The next plane landed onto the helocarrier and everyone shivered, wondering what the new super villain looked like. And then, he walked out.

He wasn't at all human. In fact, his head was a sock puppet. So were his arms, and legs. His body was made of the same material, a brown type of wool. Around his shoulders he wore two gray restraining cuffs. His painted on face was a red devilish grin and to read eyes. His arm and legs puppets were painted the same.

"Hmph, humans. If I were to choose, I would have obliterated this planet already," the puppet mumbled so the other contestants wouldn't hear. He then said aloud, " Hello contestants! I am Vallowsmeir, king of… well, demons really. But since we are friends, call me Val." Every looked at the puppet curiously. Then, since someone had to, Courtney laughed.

"Oh, right, king of demons," she said, laughing like crazy, "all you are is a very weird looking sock puppet!" Val, for a split second, seemed to have changed his painted on smile to a look of pure death and hatred. No one noticed, like always, but this time, it was Larry and B who noticed this time. But as soon as it changed evil, it switched right back to his devilish grin.

"Ah yes, you noticed that I am, well, a puppet. Since I am a demon, all humans think of me as bad. But just because my people are does not mean I am. I, however, being the king, was captured and taken prisoner inside this puppet form. These cuffs you see hold me inside. But please, I am friendly, and intend not to harm any of you," Val said, hiding a small smirk. Most of the contestants seemed to agree with this. The only one who truly didn't believe him was Larry, who frowned at Vallowsmeir.

Chris then said to the contestants, "Well, welcome to Total Drama All Stars you sorry bunch of losers. This year, because of last season, I am stuck in prison. Since we have a five year use of you guys, we figured to do one last season before we have to cut you lose. However, since I got these charges, I am unable to host this season and forced to co-host via video screen."

At this, most of the contestants cheered. The only single contestant that was not thrilled about it at all was Vallowsmeir. He frowned an evil scowl, as if this was not part of the puppets plan at all. Chris then said, "Why don't a few of you express your thoughts? A confessional has been set up down the runway. The few of you have some returning thoughts, go ahead and express then in the confessional."

**Confessional: First this season!**

**Vallowsmeir: Pfft, I hate these vermin. Me like them. HA! BURN IN HELL HUMANS! Enjoy the heat of eternal pain! Nice demons? Ba, I incinerated them all. Yea, that's right, I am one pure evil demon who got in this show. Got a problem with that? Doesn't matter, you humans are as vile and nasty as the ones here. You don't have a care in the world. And I plan to use that to burn all of you into dust!**

**Mike: So, back another season. Yeah, I know Chester is back. So is Manitoba and Svetlana. I decided to be a little more fair to them and let them out more. Zoey is off limits though, and they know it. I don't really know where Vito is, but with Anne Maria gone this season, I don't think I have to worry about him at all.**

**Dawn: Hello friends. This season I wish to help the environment and not be betrayed by the same evil Scott used against me last season. **(She sighs, another tear exiting her eye.) **Yea, ****_exactly _****like last season.**

**Izzy: Alright! Explosivo is ready to go boom boom! Hahahaha, nah, I'm over him. So, another season. I hope it doesn't go like season three. **(She holds up his fist revealing a not so friendly finger.) **That's for you Owen! That's for dumping me when I was ****_unconscious_****! This season, I am taking you out ****_the hard way_****!**

**Gwen: Great, not only are Courtney and Trent on this season, Duncan seems to miss all the glaring they do at me! **(She sighs and puts her face in her hands.) **Why do I always end up with the bad things happening to me?**

**Mr. Coconut: These contestants are more lame than the ones over on Total Drama Fiction. I shall crush them in no time flat! But I will need an ally. The non-scanable contestants, Mike, Chester, whatever his real name is, he seems a likely ally for me.**

**Sierra: Eee! I'm so excited! With Cody by my side, I don't think this show will get any better than it already has! Plus, with these new contestants, I can update my blog more than I ever have before!**

**Scott: **(His red light flashes.)

**Alejandro: This year, I don't plan on getting turned into a robot. I plan on winning! And I also plan to take down Heather! I mean, someone as beautiful as her can't possibly beat a handsome guy like me! **(He puffs up and smiles before realizing what he said.) **I mean, cunning. Someone as cunning as her. Yeah, that's what I meant…**

**B: **(Gives thumbs up to the camera.)

**Zoey: This season, I hope me and Mike get to the finale this time. It was mean of Scott to take him out last time. Although, it doesn't compare to Dawn, she was hurt the most. I do have to wonder why she forgave Scott so easy. But, that's her business, not mine.**

**Lightning: This time, Sha-Lightning's gonna win! No one's gonna be able to stop me! Sha- yea!**

**Noah- Ugh, Chris is really getting annoying. I only agreed to come back because I lost a bet with him. Time to die, I guess.**

**Jo: Lightning, Scott, this season, you ****_will _****lose and I ****_will _****win! But to do that, I need an ally. And I know who.**

After everyone used the Confessional, all the contestants walked back to Chris to find two platforms, one red, one yellow. After a minute, Chris said, "This season, we decided we would go heroes vs. villains! Based on your past actions, we will place you into the two groups. Also, in the order we call you off, make four groups of five, one of which is only three members. Now, Heather, Lightning, Scott, Ezekiel, Duncan, Mr. Coconut, Jo, Noah, Dakota, Izzy, Trent, Gwen, Justin, Alejandro, Geoff, Sadie, Vallowsmeir, and Courtney, go stand on the red spot. I hereby dub thee the Villainous Vultures!"

**Confessional: Might as well group them all in one place.**

**Gwen: What?! Why am ****_I _****on the villains team?! I have done plenty of good on this #$% show! Oh gosh, swearing wasn't good. What's wrong with me?!**

**Vallowsmeir: Putting me on the villains team doesn't help me ****_at all _****Chris! Although, I could lie my way through it. Also, with Gwen, Sadie, and Dakota on this team, I do have some allies so I don't look suspicious. Ugh, why are humans so #$% annoying?! **

"Now, in the order I called you, stand in the numbers. Remember, five per number. Now, let's contin…" Chris said before he was interrupted.

"Why is Sadie a villain?! If she's a villain, I have to be a villain! Make me a villain!" Katie said.

Chris glared at her and said, "No, this season, no freaking team swaps! Well, under my command anyway. But anyway, continuing before I was _rudely interrupted,_ I will announce the heroes. Remember to stand in groups of five in the orer announced. Lindsey, Cody, Sierra, Cameron, Harold, Brick, Katie, DJ, Bridgette, Owen, Mr. Larry, Dawn, Mike, Zoey, B, Beth, Sam, and Tyler, your now the Heroic Hamsters," he said and they all walked over to their directed spots.

**Confessional: Now this is a full out battle for Good vs. Evil!**

**Larry: Interesting. I was called in to stand with four of my favorite characters from last season. I wonder why Chris paired us off**

**Zoey: Oh my gosh! I got paired up with Mike and Dawn, my two most favorite people on this show! Can today get any better?**

Once everyone was in their spots, Harold asked, "Hey Chris? Is there a reason you had us paired off in groups of five?"

Chris grinned a second and said, "Glad you asked Harold. This season, your bunk mates have been pre-chosen, and the people you're standing with are the ones your bunking with. Oh, and also, this season, I got permission to allow _co-ed _arrangments."

**Confessional: So you know the author is fully against Co-Ed arrangements, but decided to see how well he can write characters while together in the same room, despite genders.**

**Heather: Chris paired me with four guys, none of which I am attracted to. They better ****_stay away from me _****or they ****_will _****get painfully removed from the game!**

**Vallowsmeir: Hmmm… This could work well to my advantage. With Courtney and Sadie bunking with me, I can play on Courtney's emotions, and Sadie's depression. Chris, despite being human, you would make a great demon.**

While the fact of the co-ed cabins sunk in, most of the people were quite happy with their bunk mates.

"Well friends, it looks like it's us five in a cabin," Dawn said to her fellow cabin/teammates. B gave her a thumbs up. Dawn slightly blushed at this fact.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's us five instead of a villain perv," Zoey said, looking at disgust at the villains.

"Much agreed, although I do wish an older contestant were with us. One of them could help us learn who and who not to trust," Larry said.

Mike was about to say something when suddenly someone bumped him from behind. Turning, he noticed Scott trying to get past him. "Oh, hey Scott. Sorry, here, let me move out of the way," Mike said and allowed Scott to pass him. While passing, Scott's green button beeped. Mike nodded toward Scott. What Mike didn't notice was Dawn's terrified look on her face.

**Confessional- Dawn is my favorite contestant!**

**Mike: Huh, maybe Dawn is right. Yea, I know Scott didn't say thank you, but I'm sure that green beep meant thank you. I guess you really can change.**

**Dawn: (Sits there, breathing heavily) … That was completely terrifying…**

**Zoey: I am ****_so _****glad that the only guys bunking with us are B and Mike, cause I know they won't go peeking where they're not supposed to. I don't know about Larry, but he seems nice enough.**

Not too far away, a villain group was talking. "Ok, listen up, since I'm the best one for the job, I'll lead our cabin. The rest of you are too crazy, too boring, or too non-human to lead," Jo said, puffing up her chest.

Suddenly, Izzy tackled her to the ground and said, "Well, I don't know about you, but I feel a little non-human myself! Hey Mr. Coconut! Can I toss you around for no reason at all?!"

Mr. Coconut quickly scanned Izzy and read over her file. "Contestant Name: Izzy. Competed in: Seasons 1,2, and 3. Possible threat: High," he stated and went to scan Noah.

"Oh great, a fruit thinks I'm dangerous. What's next, a hockey puck?" Noah complained and continued reading his book.

Dakota felt a little nervous, fiddling with her braclet. Izzy took notice and grinned at her. "Hey, I'm sure you'll do great this season. And you're not the only one with a guy on the heroes team.," Izzy said to her and bounced off. Dakota gave a small smile in Izzy's direction.

**Confessional: It seems like a few couples were separated due to the heroes and villains separation.**

**Dakota: Izzy's right. Just last season I was such a brat… and this season I'm even more a freak… but Izzy's right. I still have Sam, despite being on separate teams. I just hope we both merge this time.**

**Jo: These losers need to have some repsect to me. I'm the one who is going to have to drag their butts to the finale. But if we have to cut someone, I have to say the shrimp. He's useless, all he does is whine and it wears down my nerves faster than I can run.**

**Izzy: For those of you thinking it, I do ****_not _****like Owen. That #$% dumped me in season thre when I was ****_unconscious_****. You really think I want to be with him? No, I'm crushing on a different hero. And I may be slightly more sane, but I'm so not telling you!**

After everyone was mostly settled with their new groups, Chris coughed to get their attention. When none of the contestants answered, Chris scowled and picked up and air horn. He pushed the button and all of the contestants covered their ears in pain. Seeing he had their attention, he announced, "So, since you all are introduced to your new teams and groups, I say it's time you meet your new host. Will all of you follow me to the elevators and I'll take you down to meet him." Chris started walking toward the elevators and the two teams followed.

**(Villainous Vultures)**

As they walked, Val decided to try to work his magic. He walked up to Courtney and walked next to her. After a few moments, Courtney sighed and said, "What do you want? I'm not taking what I said back, I still think your some trick Chris is playing on us."

Inside Val's head he most likely had some violent images to take out Courtney, but physically he smiled and said, "Well, you're entitled to your opinion of me. I just wanted to talk to you about your past performance. To be honest, you by far are one of the better contestants, despite what the fans think."

Courtney looked flattered by what Val had said, but then asked, "What do you mean, what the fans think?"

"Oh, you haven't heard? Well, the fans say that Gwen is a better competitor than you. I think this is pure rubbish. You are the best competitor by far," Val said, hiding a smirk.

Courtney pondered a minute then looked confident. "Your right! I am better than Gwen! She is just a piece of #$%! The first time we lose, I am going to take her out in one swing!" she said, looking irritated. Val couldn't help but giving a big devilish grin at her.

"I agree. How about a proposal. If I help you take out Gwen, down the road, you have to help me take out someone else," Val said, holding out his hand.

Courtney thought five seconds a smiled. "It's a deal!" she said and shook Val's hand.

**Confessional: Achievement Unlocked: First Alliance!**

**Courtney: I know I'm getting played by Chris, but Val has a point. I ****_am _****better than Gwen. And you fans who think otherwise are going to pay!**

**Vallowsmeir: Pfft, child's play. These humans don't expect a thing. Courtney ****_is _****a bigger threat that I was not lying about. The only reason I choose to turn Courtney on Gwen was that with Gwen gone, Duncan has no protection. And when Duncan realizes that, I'll form an alliance with him and double cross Courtney. I'll play the same thing on the others when the need arises.**

As they approached the elevator, Chris stopped and turned back to the contestants. "Now there are two elevators going down. One is for the villains, the other is for the heroes. Go to your respected elevator and wait for further instructions on the video screen when you reach the bottom," Chris said and walked over to a door. The contestants shrugged and went to their respectful elevators.

**(Heroic Hampsters)**

As the heroes crammed inside the elevator, Katie sniffled trying to keep from crying. Being away from Sadie was beginning to be too much for the BFFL, and she just wanted to curl up and do nothing. She sniffled again. This time, DJ heard her, and he walked over to her.

"Hey, you doing alright? I noticed you've been sad since the team assignments, and I was wondering if I could do anything," the animal lover said.

Katie shook her head, but gave DJ a weak smile. "No, there isn't anything you can do. But thanks anyway DJ, I appreciate it." DJ nodded toward her and walked to the elevator, Katie silently following him.

**Confessional: I'm not doing ok, I can't do anything!**

**Katie: That was nice of DJ to ask if I was alright. I guess someone on the heroes team notices me.**

**DJ: What? Can I not ask women if they're ok? I was only being polite, like how my momma taught me to be.**

After almost everyone had entered the Heroes elevator, the last two left were Owen and Larry. "Please, after you Owen," Larry said politely, gesturing to the elevator. Owen grinned and jumped inside. The elevator, however, slowly started lowering after Owen got inside. Being cautious, Larry tried to squeeze inside, but at the rate the elevator was lowering, his suit wouldn't fit.

After a moment of ponder, Larry quickly lifted his protective glass, took out his head, removed the universal translator, installed it to himself, and threw his head into the sinking elevator. The unfortunate person who got hit with Larry was Tyler, who fell over after Larry hit his head. After bouncing off, Dawn caught him before he hit the ground.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Tyler. My head wasn't intended on hurting you," Larry said to the hurt teen. Tyler just gave a thumbs up, signaling he was alright.

**Confessional- Use your head!**

**Owen: Oops. This is why I should never get on elevators before shrunken heads. All I do is make them lower. I wonder what would have happened if we were supposed to go up?**

**Tyler: Ouch, that head sure can hit hard! But I'm sure he didn't mean too. He is, after all, only a head.**

**Larry: I am so very sorry, I wasn't really aiming. When your under pressure and your only a head you don't tend to think straight at all. I do hope I can retrieve my suit at one point or another, I feel quite underdressed without it. I'm so glad Dawn was there to catch me.**

As their elevator reached the bottom, the T.V screen flipped on. Chris was there holding a remote control. "Hello heroes. At this point in time you are nearing the bottom of the elevator. As a treat, I decided to have one last challenge as me as host. So, your new host will be back at the top of the helocarrier to explain part two of the challenge. Or, you can go the other way and do my challenge. Either way, your challenge is longer than the villains so I'm giving you a five minute head start," Chris said and pushed the top button on his remote control. The elevator doors swung open, showing a maze of paths through a bunch of junk.

Chris continued, "So you know, it will be easier to split off in your bunking arrangements. There is a special twist this season, so it may be better in doing so. There are several ways to the top. I suggest you hurry though," he said and hit the bottom button on the remote control. All of the sudden, all over the maze were a bunch of red numbers. And they all seemed to be counting down. Chris finish, "Cause this plane is about to blow in twenty minutes."

**(Villainous Vultures)**

"Let's Sha-do this!" Lightning said and jumped into the elevator. Close behind him were Ezekiel and Val. Val rolled his eyes at Lightning, feeling _very _annoyed he was near the front. But, after two or three more steps, he looked at Ezekiel and had a thought.

"You know Zeke, I can understand why you turned all mutated," Val started, looking at the sad looking the contestant. Zeke looked up in surprise, as no one has ever talked to him on the show with a polite tone. Val hid a smirk and continued, "I mean, no one ever gave you a chance. Always voted off first. As I'm a newer contestant, I can understand the worry to get voted off first. It's someone no one wants." At this, Zeke nodded and bared his teeth. Val, knowing he was succeeding, sealed the deal by saying, "You know, I can guarantee you not getting the boot first, if of course, you vote with me tonight." Zeke pounded his chest and held out his hand. Val gave Zeke an evil smile and shook the mutants hand.

**Confessional: Achievement Unlocked! Double Power!**

**Vallowsmeir: Ezekiel is the one and only contestant I would want in the finals. After his mutation, he can't think. But he is the only human that isn't human. If I can, I rather rip the shrunken head in half in the finale, but I'll keep Zeke around just in case. **

After all the villains were inside the elevator and was progressing downwards, the T.V. screen popped on. It was on Chris who was crying a little bit. "Well guys, this is good bye. You guys have been the most fun people to torture, blow up, and make you do dumb things. I'll really miss you," he said and picked up a tissue to dab his eye. He set it down then continued, "But since this is the last time I can actually intervene with you guys, I have one last surprise."

At this point, both elevators had reached the bottom. They had not opened yet. On the screen, Chris was handed a red looking button. "Villains, this is your fair well gift from me. You may notice in the back of your elevator, there is some safety climbing gear. I suggest you get that on," he said and pushed the button. Around the elevator, all of the metal fell off, revealing that they were in a glass elevator. They also noticed a wire leading from the elevator all the way to another plane not far from their location.

"Your challenge is to do one of two things. One is to climb up the side of this helocarrier and talk to the host, or option two, go down the zip line to part two of my challenge. Your challenge is shorter than the heroes, and since I have to be fair, the elevator doors will not open for five minutes. But make you decision soon," Chris said and pushed the button again. At the top of the elevator, a red number flashed. And it was counting down. "Because as soon as the doors open, you have five minutes to get out of there before you're blown to pieces."

**AN: And done! I do have to say that this chapter is a lot longer than any other chapter I've written. And it's a cliff hanger. Suckage! I'll update soon. I figured I do this long a chapter but in parts. That way, you can enjoy the characters longer and I can get more of a learning experience out of it. Love it? Hate it? Leave a review. Or not. Till next time, Benjamin Ellimist, out.**


	2. E1 P2: Evil vs Ben!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters. I do own the mysterious new host and Mr. Larry. Everything else belongs to its original owners.**

**Warning: This chapter will contain some panic, words that shouldn't be used in front of children, the devil inside a sock, and a good deed. You have been notified of future mental damage of the mind.**

**Note: Hey guys, Ima back! Sorry for the delay, my computer has been acting a little funky and my writing has been in huge demand here at home. I write for fun, so I have had so many requests that it's hard to balance out time for that and time for this. But for right now, I'm working on this. Now, onto the chapter!**

Things just got he2: Evil vs. Ben!E1 P

**(Heroic Hamsters)**

As the elevator opened and the bombs activated, the intercom went on and Chris' voice said, "Oh, and the team captains are for the individual groups. The last person called in each group will lead. For a reminder, the leaders for the heroes are Harold, Owen, B, and Tyler. Better hurry, you're going to blow up in under ten minutes."

After his announcement, the contestants split off into their smaller groups, ready to decide which path they would take.

**(Team Harold)**

"Thanks to my training in martial arts, I sense that the correct path is to go down," Harold said, pointing to the down path.

"Wait, how can you be so sure? Chris' challenges are normally harder, and he said going up would be the better choice as that's where the new host is," Cameron countered, although he truly didn't mind either way.

"Hey guys? Can we _please _not walk a lot? All we did was go to the elevator and I'm _so _tired. Can we rest a minute before we start going anywhere?" asked Lindsey, who was starting to sit down.

"No Lindsey, we must continue onward. If we do not, the villains will win, and our honor will dwindle," Harold said and started walking down.

Sierra was jumping up and down and picked up Cody. "As long as I have Cody, then it doesn't matter to me!" she said and jumped up and down after Harold.

"Oh well. Come on Lindsey, we don't want to get left behind," Cameron said, following his three teammates.

"Ah, but I _hate _walking!" she said, but reluctantly followed the rest of her teammates.

**Confessional: You should be lucky. Some of us **_**can't **_**walk.**

**Cameron: Harold is one of my favorite original characters. I was sort of sad he was eliminated early in season three. I still don't know about his logic in going down, but I trust him enough to lead us.**

**Lindsey: Why couldn't we just take the elevator? That would be **_**so **_**much faster.**

**(Team Owen)**

"Team, I say we go up. Not only would it challenge ourselves, but the new host will be up there. I would much like meeting our new drill sergeant," Brick said while standing attention.

"But it'll take forever to get up there! I say we walk down, it'll be much faster," Owen said, looking wistfully downward.

"I hate to take sides and all, but Brick has a point. If we see our new host now, then we'll know what we're up against this season," DJ said.

"I'm not much good without Sadie… so I'll just follow either way," Katie said, a few tear exiting her eyes.

Everyone looked at Bridgette to see what she was thinking. But Bridgette looked a little lost herself, staring down. When she noticed everyone looking, she said, "Well… I say we go down. Maybe it's a trick and Chris will disqualify us," she said, looking a little anxious.

Brick and DJ exchanged looks and sighed in defeat. "Alright, lead on Sergeant Owen," Brick said. Owen grinned and started his way down. Brick ran after him, with DJ and Katie not far behind. Bridgette gave a small smirk and ran after them.

**Confessional: Never trust the dang surfer girls! **_**NEVER!**_

**Bridgette: Of course Chris put me on the hero's team. He doesn't know what happened after the show. **(She grins evilly)

**Brick: I would have rathered gone up. It would have helped our training as cadets. But, we can't have everything.**

**Katie: It feels so wrong without Sadie. **(She sniffles) **I wish she were here right now…**

**(Team B)**

"Well B, seems like you're the man," Mike said as they exited the elevator, "Any idea which way we should go?"

B looked around for a moment. After a moment of looking he grinned and pointed down. Before anyone could ask his reasoning, Dawn said, "B seems to have noticed that the number of bombs decreases as you go down. I can see it in his aura," Dawn said.

Everyone looked at Dawn weird for a second, but didn't protest. They started jogging downward. After a few minutes of running, Larry spoke, "Hang on. If we go down, then that decreases my chances in getting my suit back. I hate sounding greedy, but that suit means a lot. B, I know it's the more dangerous way, but could we please go up?"

B pondered a moment. He knew they were already a few minutes behind and going down was the easier choice. But before he could answer, Zoey said, "Don't worry about it Larry. I'll run you up. The rest of you, go ahead and continue down. I'll catch up."

With that, Zoey took Larry and started going back up. The three looked at each other for a sec, shrugged, and continued down.

**Confessional: Heads up!**

**Zoey: I know we may lose the challenge, but Larry seems like a nice enough guy. If his suit didn't mean that much, I'm sure he wouldn't have said anything.**

**Dawn: With B, it's so easy to know what he's thinking. I don't know why. Maybe it's because he is so shy and he's comfortable around others. I guess I may never know.**

**Larry: There was a reason I brought my suit up. Yes, my suit is very dear to me. But I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't have a double meaning. I was hoping Dawn would take me up, but Zoey is a kind girl. I'm sure she'll understand my reasoning.**

As Zoey raced up the trail, Larry decided to tell Zoey his actual intentions. "Excuse me Zoey, but there was another reason I asked about my suit. I was wondering if we could discuss it."

Zoey was about to answer when a giant metal column started to fall. She quickly jumped away from it as in flattened where she was standing. She shook her head and then answered, "Sorry about that. So, if your suit wasn't your only intention, what was the other one?"

Larry answered, "Well, it's more of a question, but what are your thoughts on the other new contestant, Val, I think he is called."

Zoey kept running ahead as she thought. What did she think of him? She knew he was a puppet. And that he seemed friendly. But why would Larry ask if he wasn't thinking something himself?

"I know that he is a demon inside a sock puppet. He seemed nice when he talked to us. Why? Something bugging you about him?" Zoey asked.

Larry sighed for a moment and said, "Well, I'm not sure if you noticed, but for a split second, he looked… I don't know… evil. And don't forget he is on the villain's team. I just don't feel right about him."

Zoey smiled down at Larry. "I'm sure it's nothing Larry. Besides, we aren't even on the same team. If he is still here when the merge comes along, then try to get off on the right foot. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Larry was silent after that. As Zoey kept running, he couldn't help but smile on how lucky Mike was.

**Confessional: Lucky as a duckling!**

**Larry: Zoey may be right. Just the new contestant jitters. I'm just paranoid. Mike, my friend, you sure no how to pick a girl.**

**Zoey: Larry does have a point. Why would Chris put Val on the villain's team if Val wasn't a villain? But I bet it's nothing. On a side note, Chris really was cheap. After that first falling pillar I ran into four more. B was right to take the path leading down.**

**(Team Tyler)**

"Hey Tyler, are we almost there? My feet are killing me," complained Sam. Tyler had chosen to take his team of three up. So far, Tyler and Beth were up in the lead while Sam was dragging behind.

"I'm sure it's not much farther. I think I see light up ahead," Tyler said when suddenly, a large piece of the helocarrier fell on top of him.

"Omg, are you alright Tyler?" Beth asked him. Tyler's head was spinning and he seemed a little out of it. Sam quickly caught up and looked at Tyler.

"He seems like he's KO'D. Looks like we'll have to carry him up," Sam said and lift Tyler's upper body. Beth lifted the lower half and both contestants kept running.

**Confessional: I thought it was three strikes and you're out?  
Sam: I don't think we would have had this problem going down. But Tyler insisted. Man, this feels just like a video game. With Tyler knocked out, it's like running through Mario holding a turtle shell the whole way.**

**Beth: I don't understand why Sam is so tired. We only started five minutes ago, and he is exhausted. Maybe going up will help him loose a little weight.**

**(Villainous Vultures)**

Two minutes before the elevator doors opened, an announcement came on the intercom. "Oh, and the team captains are for the individual groups. The last person called in each group will lead. For a reminder, the leaders for the villains are Duncan, Izzy, Geoff, and Courtney. The doors will open in two minutes so be ready to either fall to your doom or climb," Chris said.

**(Team Duncan)**

"Alright, team leader. I think I'll enjoy this," Duncan smirked. Heather rolled her eyes.

"There is no way you can possibly lead this team. I am way more qualified than you," Heather countered.

Duncan laughed, "Oh yeah? Watch me. I'm going to climb, if any of you want to follow me, be my guest." Heather growled at Duncan and turned away.

**Confessional: Climb the Trees!**

**Duncan: I have dealt with Heather for three seasons. I know how to get under her skin. Just watch, this season, she'll be listening to me.**

**Heather: Duncan thinks he is so awesome for getting team leader. He only got it because his name was called last. In my opinion, I wish the first person called was leader. But I'll see where Duncan being leader goes.**

Scott rode up and bumped Duncan. Duncan glared at Scott. "What do you want?"

Scott replied with a red beep. Duncan was about to reply when Zeke jumped on top of Scott and bared his teeth. Duncan backed away for a second, not sure what was going on. The Lightning said, "I don't want to sha-climb. I rather sha-zip line. I'll see you sha- idiots later, time for me to sha-zip!"

At that, the elevator doors opened and Lightning ran toward the line and hooked himself to it. He then jumped out of the elevator.

Duncan sighed and said, "Fine, we'll take the zip line. But if I fall, I am going to kill Lightning." With that, he hooked up Zeke and Scott and himself and they all jumped out of the elevator. Heather smirked, hooked herself to the line, and jumped.

**Confessional: Jump, jump!**

**Heather: Already Duncan can't control Zeke and Lightning. He'll be coming to me for help in no time.**

**Lightning: Sha-Duncan is sha- dumb! Sha- Lightning would be the best leader. I would lead with my sha-muscles!**

**Scott: **(His green light flashes.)

**(Team Izzy)**

Noah was reading his book when Izzy suddenly got in his view. "Hey Noah, aren't you supposed to be hooked up to the zip line?" Izzy asked. She was bouncing up and down for some reason.

"Yeah, like I would willingly hook myself onto that death trap. Say, where are Jo and Mr. Coconut?" he asked, although by the way he asked it didn't seem like he cared.

"They wanted to climb. What idiots. The zip line is way more fun! Come on Noah!" she said cheerfully.

Dakota, who was not too far away, rubbed her bracelet. Izzy noticed this, and temporarily dropped Noah. She walked up to Dakota and said, "Hey, it's alright to be nervous. If it makes you feel better, we can climb. May not be as fun, but I rather your safety than you being nervous."

Dakota gave Izzy a smile of thanks. Izzy grinned back and turned back to Noah. "Well Noah? Let's get you climbing!"

Noah looked up and frowned again. "Fine, if I must," he said and attached his cord to the tether. He reluctantly started climbing. Izzy gestured Dakota to do the same. Dakota nodded and strapped herself in. She started climbing as well. Izzy smiled to herself and started climbing.

**Confessional: Noah needs to lighten up.**

**Noah: I don't understand why I always have to do dumb things. After two seasons, I am pretty much done with everything Chris has put us through.**

**Dakota: Izzy isn't as crazy as I thought she was. She seems… way saner. I'm glad she's the leader and not someone like Jo or Mr. Coconut.**

**Izzy: Truth is, after season three, I met up with a long lost uncle of mine. He helped me through some… problems. After meeting him, I am way saner now than past seasons.**

Meanwhile, much higher than Izzy, Noah, and Dakota, Jo and Mr. Coconut were looking for foot holds.

"This challenge is purposeless. I would much rather be tested in my knowledge of the contestants," Mr. Coconut grumbled as he walked upward.

Jo looked over at the coconut and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever you say you big nut. At least one of us is smart. All we have are a complete psycho, a cynic, and a mutant. We actually have one smart person on this team, and it so happens to be a coconut," she said and jumped to the next foothold.

Mr. Coconut frowned. "What that a compliment to me and an insult to yourself, or an insult to me. I already collected data on you. Your threat level was high," he said and slowly took another step.

Jo took this as an opportunity and said, "It was a compliment to you. I mean, if a coconut is superior to a group of three humans, it has to be something. And you know, I was thinking. Since I'm such a high threat level, why don't we team up? That way, we are a brain and brawn duo. What'ya say?"

Mr. Coconut pondered a moment and said, "A likely tactic, given your past performance. Fine, a temporary alliance. Only one quick condition. We both vote Lightning. I scanned him and, frankly, he is the highest threat I have found so far."

Jo laughed at that and took another jump. "Yeah, I can actually agree with that. Alright, I accept. One alliance for one vote for Lightning," she said to the nut. What neither contestant knew was that the other was playing them.

**Confessional: Mutiny! Wait, how is that possible if both are plotting against the other?**

**Mr. Coconut: What I did not tell Jo was that she was the second highest threat. Actually, that is not true. The highest threat of everyone is the one I can't scan, that Mike/Chester/Svetlana/Manitoba fellow. But as we are on separate teams, I'll settle with voting out Jo and Lightning.**

**Jo: Easy as cake. That nut thinks I'm keeping him around. As if. He may be smarter and know more about contestants, but brawn is way more important than brains. I'll cut him after Lightning's gone. Hey, I may hate brains but the nut has a point.**

**(Team Geoff)**

"Well team, I say we zip line. Not only is it fun, but we can get this challenge done fast!" said Geoff with his normal enthusiastic attitude. The rest of his team rolled their eyes but nodded.

As she was headed toward the zip line, Gwen was suddenly pushed out of the way. She turned to find Trent glaring at her. Without a word, he strapped himself to the zip line and jumped off.

Gwen sighed as Justin hooked himself up and jumped off himself. She hooked herself in and was about to jump when someone put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do not fret Gwen. Not all of us are well liked," said Alejandro. Gwen blushed and then jumped.

Alejandro clipped himself onto the line and then heard Geoff say, "Hey, stay away from my girl. You may have fooled everyone last season but this season, we all know about you. Your manipulative ways won't work on us this time." Geoff gave Alejandro a smirk, knowing he had struck a nerve.

He frowned when Al said, "Oh please. You really think I would make the same mistake twice? Besides, I know all about your girlfriend. Please, I have some standards. You just sicken me." With that, Alejandro jumped out of the elevator.

Geoff looked at the zip line for a second and chuckled. "Alejandro sure knows what he's doing. Too bad he is getting kicked out early this season." At that, Geoff jumped onto the zip line and sailed down.

**Confessional: Kick the can!**

**Alejandro: I learned from my mistakes. I have been quite of a … well, a jerk, to put it lightly. I am hoping to fix my mistakes with Courtney and Harold and all the others I have hurt in World Tour. All of them but Bridgette. If you knew some of the things I did, you would understand why.**

**Gwen: I know Alejandro's evil, but man, he sure knows how to make a girl feel better. Maybe instead of being such a schemer he should be giving advice. I know I would like him better than now.**

**(Team Courtney)**

"You know Courtney, it would have been easier to take the zip line," Val said, taking a big jump up the helocarrier.

"Well, I figured that since we're a team of three, we could climb faster. Besides, as a leader, it doesn't matter what you think," she said and took a giant leap, covering a few feet of ground.

"I guess that does make sense," Val said, although inside he was seething with pure anger. He glanced to the side of him and noticed Sadie climbing sadly up the giant plane. Val grinned evilly and then said, "What's the matter Sadie? Still sad that you were separated from Katie?" The BFFL sighed and nodded. Val grinned and said, "Well, on the bright side, if we get to the merge, then you can be with her again."

"I don't know Val, I don't think the team will keep me around for very long. Not when I am acting like this," she said and sighed.

Val gave an evil smirk and said, "Well, how about a deal? Vote with me the first three rounds, and I'll be sure you get to merge. What do you say?"

Sadie pondered a moment and finally said, "Anything to get me back with Sadie. Thanks Val." Val grinned back. What Sadie didn't know was that Val's cuffs were searing hot red.

**Confessional: Hot red tamales!**

**Sadie: That's nice of Val. He may be a demon, but he has a heart of a panda! Maybe he can get me and Katie on the same team! But I doubt that he can do that.**

**Vallowsmeir: If I weren't wearing these #$% restraining bolt, Sadie would have been ashes right now. She will be incinerated! I only need her vote, I am not getting her back together with her annoying best friend! If I could I would get rid of all these losers tonight! But no, I must stick to my plan.**

Soon after, Courtney, Val, and Sadie reached the top of the helocarrier along withTeam Izzy. Waiting for them was Chris, grinning ear to ear,

"Wait, I thought you said the new host was up here. What kind of trickery is this?" Val asked, inwardly seething.

"Well now, I thought you guys were smarter. You have dealt with me for seasons upon seasons. Well, except you Val, you're new. Point being, it was a trick. The challenge was to get over to the other helocarrier. You guys choose the longer way. I suggest you start trying to find a helicopter on this thing that works," Chris smirked. Team Izzy and Courtney groaned and ran off to look for a helicopter.

**Confessional: Helium!**

**Vallowsmeir: If this goes according to plan, the first thing I'll do is incinerate that #$% host! I will admit that this does work to my advantage. I can sway more people to vote with me. I like how I think.**

**Jo: You have **_**got **_**to be kidding me! We climb that huge plane only to have to go back down?! Chris, if I win this, I will hire assassins to kill you!**

**Chris: Not likely, as I am in prison, and I'm not even hosting this season.**

As Izzy and Jo ran off to look for a helicopter, Val walked up to Dakota and smiled. "Well hey there Dakota. How you been doing?" he asked, although inside he honestly wished she wasn't there.

Dakota looked at Val with a depressed look and said, "To be honest, I'm not doing so well. I mean, I just reunited with Sam again, and then we were separated due to teams. And the fact that I'm on the villains team reminds me of what I was last season…" she said, rubbing her bracelet.

Val took quick noticed of this and asked, "What's with your bracelet? I have noticed you rub it when you're nervous. Any reason why?"

At this, Dakota squeaked. Val smirked, knowing he had gained knowledge for something useful in the near future. He then said, "Oh… I see. Well, if you need a confidence booster, come find me. I'm sure we could get you happy again in no time."

Dakota smiled. "Thanks Val. I owe you." Val gave her an evil grin, inside seething with pure suceedment.

**Confessional: The author likes to make up words to make the story make more sense.**

**Dakota: Val seems pretty nice. Maybe I'll repay him by voting with him the first time we lose. However, he did seem a little curious about my bracelet. **(She looked worried and rubbed her bracelet. She took a deep breath and gave a weak smile.) **I'm just being paranoid. Val is just a new contestant. He is just being curious.**

**Vallowsmeir: She will be fun to crush and destroy. That bracelet could help my plan in the future. I just need to know what point it has. Now all I lack is enough votes to take out who I need out tonight. How do I know we'll lose? All part of the plan.**

**(Heroic Hamsters)**

**(Team Harold, Owen, BMike, Dawn, B)**

As most of the Heroic Hamster teams reached the bottom of the helocarrier, they all noticed a big tube like container. By the container was a T.V. image of Chris' face. "Hello contestants who decided to follow the path of me," Chris said and smirk, "You guys get the easy way through this challenge, which is to get to the other ship. If all the heroes here would get inside this tube, you will all be transported at once. Thanks you that is all."

At that, the T.V. shut off. Everyone whooped for an easy victory. "Yay! Now we don't have to run anymore. Thank goodness, I was about to die," Lindsey said and she walked into the tube.

Cameron rolled himself inside and said, "Well, actually Lindsey, that wasn't as bad as most challenges last season. I mean, I had to fight Lightning. I won, but I still could have died."

At that point, Bridgette walked in and overheard what Cameron had said. She asked, "So, if you won last season, why exactly are you back for the trillion?"

"Well, I actually came back because of Mike. After his MPD disaster last season, he asked me to come this season to watch over him. And since we're best friends, I couldn't have just said no. Besides, I'm working alongside my favorite contestants before I came along. There is no other such opportunity!" Cameron answered.

**Confessional: Friendship is Magic after all. *Hint* *Hint***

**Bridgette: Ugh, not only do I have to deal with a millionaire, I have to deal with a **_**nice **_**millionaire. At least I know Mike still has trouble with his mental disorder. I wonder if I can get Vito out. That **_**is**_** the only reason I'm interested in Mike anyway. This is going to be fun. **(She grins in a very lustful way)

**Cameron: You know, coming back will be a great way in catching up with my friends from last season, like Dawn, Mike, and Zoey. It was a shame Dawn was voted out as early as she was. But now, since Scott isn't evil anymore, maybe she can get farther.**

As Dawn entered the container, she noticed a forest green aura inside the tube. She quickly scanned the tube but the aura quickly vanished. She shook her head like she had seen something weird.

"Hey Dawn, you doing ok?" Mike asked as he strolled up next to her.

For a split second, she thought she saw the aura appear again. She looked all around, trying to see who had it, but had no luck. "It's nothing Mike. I wouldn't worry," Dawn said as calm as she could.

Mike smiled at her. "Ok, if something's troubling you, just come talk to me. Or Zoey. She is good at calming people's nerves." After he was done speaking, he went and stood next to Team Owen. Dawn walked over and stood by B, pondering the strange aura.

**Confessional: I have those when I'm getting a migraine!**

**Mike: Lately, Dawn has been acting a little weird. I mean, yeah, she acts weird all the time, but this is a different weird, something not like Dawn at all. But, if she wants to talk, she'll come see me or Zoey. I won't push anything on her.**

**Dawn: I sense that the forest green aura was activated when Mike was around or mentioned. It couldn't have been Zoey, as she wasn't there and her feelings for Mike won't pass that far beyond the moral compass. I just hope whoever it is gets the hint that Mike isn't available.**

As the last hero filed in, another video monitor turned on with Chris' face. He was grinning ear to ear. "You guys really haven't learned anything have you? I'm Chris McLean! You really didn't expect something danger inducing? Wow, I thought you guys would have known better," he said and pushed a button on a yellow remote control.

The tube rose a few feet, and it was soon revealed to be a rocket. All the heroes panicked and banged on the glass. Chris laughed and pushed another button. The engines started to heat and smoke.

Chris gave the contestants one final grin and said, "Well, I guess this is goodbye. I won't be seeing you for a while. Well, I will by video screen. But not the point. See you guys." With that said, Chris pushed a third button on the remote. The rockets fired and the tube shot up and all the contestants screamed.

**(Team BZoey, Larry, Tyler)**

Zoey and Larry burst out of the basement doors. Not far behind, Beth and Sam came out. Zoey ran toward the elevator while Beth and Sam dragged Tyler over toward the starting point.

After a minute of running, Zoey reached Larry's robot suit. She lifted the metal protection and through the head inside. Larry's suit turned on and the suit stood up. Larry used one of his arms to take off his translator and reattached it to his suit.

Larry grinned and said, "Thank you Zoey, much appreciated. Now, let us see if we can still win this challenge. I believe our best bet is if we locate where Sam and Beth went." Zoey nodded and both of them ran to find Team Tyler.

It wasn't too hard to find them. They were standing where the heroes team had started, talking to Chris. Zoey and Larry walked over to them. Chris turned and groaned. "Now you guys showed up after I had already explained? Find a helicopter, get over to the other ship, stamp your picture lined up on the counter, and meet the new host in the mess hall. First team with all their members get a special reward. Losers vote someone off tonight. Now get out of here so I can watch T.V.!" he said and stormed off back inside the helocarrier.

Sam and Zoey looked at each other and shrugged. Larry coughed in his hand and said, "Well, at this point, I believe we should team up together. Sooner we find a helicopter, the bigger the chance we have of winning the challenge." Everyone (minus Tyler, as he was still unconscious) looked at Larry and nodded. They scattered, trying to find a functioning helicopter.

**Confessional: Scatter brained!**

**Sam: You know, Larry is like some super video game guy. That is totally awesome! I'm glad he's on our team. I wonder if he has any super skills.**

**Larry: Ah, my suit has returned to me. How marvelous. Now I can function at maximum power. I think I am the most powerful contestant here, except maybe Mr. Coconut. That could be used against me when and if I get to the merge. But I believe the others won't vote me off due to the fact I'm stronger. But I would understand if they did. It is a trillion dollars cash after all. I will see where the cards fall as they fall.**

**Tyler: It sucks to be the jock and be the only contestant get knocked unconscious. At least I got to see Lindsey again. I guess that got me somewhere today.**

**(Villainous Vultures)**

**(Team Duncan and Geoff)**

As Geoff reached the end of the zip line, all of the Villainous Vultures huddled in a group, looking for the next part of their challenge. To answer where to look, a small screen popped up out of the ground. On it was Chris. "Well, you finally got here via zip line. To complete your challenge, walk around the tall engine thing next to this screen and stamp your name at the registration desk. Then, enter the door to the right to go to the mess hall. First team completely assembled inside wins. I'll see you later. Right now I am missing one of my favorite movies!" Chris said and the T.V. screen shut off.

As Scott moved forward inside the Trauma Chair, he was soon stopped by Geoff. Scott quickly flashed his red light bulb, signaling Geoff to move it. Geoff grinned and said, "Well, well Scott, you want me to move? Well, I would like something in return first." Scott flashed red again, telling Geoff no. Geoff gave Scott an evil grin, walked over, and whispered something in Scott's ear. Upon hearing what Geoff had to say, Scott quickly flashed green. Geoff smiled and gestured for Scott to continue on his way.

**Confessional: Why would Scott flash covered in green paint?**

**Scott: **(The Trauma Chair opens up, revealing Scott's body in perfect condition. Scott's dead look on his face is replaced with a smirk.) **Like it? After getting an invite for this season, I fixed my Trauma Chair to hide the fact I was well. Only two people know that I am well. I am black mailing one, so she won't be a problem. However, Geoff is blackmailing me now. I have no clue how he knew I was faking it, but it doesn't matter. All he wants me to do is vote with him tonight and he won't reveal a thing. I'll go along with it until I can get rid of him.**

**Geoff: It's called having a girlfriend who knows everything about every guy on this show. She is amazing. Now with Scott on my side, I am sure to have enough votes for when we lose. How do I know? Let's just say I have good hearing. **(He smirks.)

As both teams of Villainous Vultures walked toward the registration stamps, Duncan walked up and hugged Gwen from behind. Gwen let out a startled shriek and turned around. When she noticed it was Duncan, she sighed in relief and gave her boyfriend a huge hug.

"Oh Duncan! You won't believe how bad today sucked! What could be worse is if one of us got booted today. Oh great, I probably jinxed it now," she groaned as she returned Duncan's hug.

Duncan just smiled and said, "Hey, its fine. After we win the challenge and we're assigned bunking arrangements, I'll be sure to sneak over to your cabin. Then you can tell me whose ass I'm kicking."

Gwen smiled and nodded into Duncan's chest. " I like the sound of that. Thanks Duncan. You're the best boyfriend ever."

After their little romantic moment, both of them walked toward registration. What neither of them knew was that a certain guitar player was watching them.

**Confessional: For those of you sickos out there, the author does not do M or anything related to M at all. The closest thing you'll get is swearing and maybe if your lucky mentions. But you better have a very fluffy bunny handy if you want to be lucky.**

**Duncan: You know, acting like a good guy isn't so bad. I mean, yea, I still like being bad, but Gwen is going through a bad time on the show right now. I can't be bad, not to her. And I kind of like being this good boyfriend. Not that anyone will know.**

**Trent: To be completely honest, I'm over Gwen. I'm actually happy for her and Duncan. But if I act like I'm over her, I'm sure Duncan will rub it in my face that he's better. So if I act like a jerk to Gwen, maybe Duncan will show some respect. I know it sounds dumb, but I just don't want any more crap about the Gwen thing. To be honest, my eyes are elsewhere. But that involves Duncan too. So I much rather take care of Duncan before I try to go anywhere with girls again.**

**Gwen: This is why I love Duncan. He may act tough and a bad guy, but when it comes to me, he is soft and sweet. I'm still very sorry for stealing him from Courtney. If there were a way to patch things up with her but still keep Duncan, I would. But it won't happen, since Trent is hating on me too. Why do I have to suffer when Heather has done much worse than me? You know, if we lose, I'll vote for Heather, just to prove my point.**

As all the villainous vultures reached the registration counter, they noticed it was a bit like a restaurant, only it had thirty-six video screens on the back wall, all of which were blank.

Since they got there first, Zeke picked up a stamp on the counter and stamped his and Scott's pictures laying on the counter top. Both video screens turned on, reveling both Zeke and Scott. After Zeke jumped off the counter, Justin stamped his photo and stepped to the side.

After Gwen and Duncan stamped there photos, Lightning jogged up and stamped his. Trent and Geoff were right behind Lightning and they both stamped their individual photos. This left Alejandro and Heather.

"Well Heather, ladies first," Alejandro said, gesturing to the photos.

"No way am I falling for your tricks this season _Al_. You stamp _your _photo first," Heather said to the former schemer. Alejandro shrugged and stamped his photo, revealing his picture on one of the screens. Heather quickly stamped her photo afterwards and huffed at Al. He rolled his eyes and both went to stand with their individual groups.

**Confessional: Believe it or not, that part was really important.**

**Heather: Ugh, Alejandro is up to his old tricks again I see. Well, after he disappeared last season, I got myself a boyfriend. He completely wiped any feelings I had for any other guy. Alejandro has no effect on me now. **(Heather smirks and lets out a very evil sounding laugh.)

**Alejandro: **(Enters the Confessional with a somewhat depressed look on his face.) **I just heard what Heather said in her Confessional. You know, maybe she's right. Maybe I have no chance in making up with any of the others. I know she is just trying to get me down, but it still bugs me. Maybe a scare vote first time we lose? That'll show her to mess with me! **(He gives off an evil smile then quickly sighs.) **I really have to work on not being such a schemer.**

After the cards were stamped, Justin walked over and tried to open a green door to the right of the counter. The door wouldn't budge an inch. Justin tried again with no more luck. Soon, everyone was trying to pull open the door.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes of trying, all of the villains in the area heard a noise. It was a hissing noise, like a fire was nearby. They all turned to find a giant tube headed straight toward the helocarrier. It crash landed not too far away from the counter. Out of it spilled most of the Heroic Hamsters.

As most of the Hamsters situated themselves in standing up, Harold manages to be the first one to get a grip and walked over to the counter. Noticing the stamps, he quickly stamped all of his roommate's pictures, causing all their video screens to turn on.

Soon after, Mike walked over and stamped his, B's, and Dawn's pictures. He quickly walked over to Dawn and B when he heard someone way, "Hey, where's your girlfriend?"

He turned around to find it was Bridgette who had said this. He grinned and said, "Well, Larry left his suit behind, so we had to split up. I'm sure she'll be here any minute now."

"Okay, just wondering. We don't want to loose on the first day, now do we," she said and gave Mike a grin. She continued, "Well, I better stamp my picture. Nice talking to you Mike." With that, she left Mike, who was very confused.

**Confessional: That is the girl's reason of life, to confuse us dudes. Or, in my case, confessionals.**

**Bridgette: So you guys at home know, there was a reason I asked Mike where Zoey was. It was to see how much he cared about her. He didn't say he missed her, meaning he trusts she can take care of herself. He also had confidence she could complete the challenge quickly. This means he really likes her enough to believe in her. This is not good.**

**Mike: Bridgette seemed nice and all, but it was kind of weird she quickly asked me about Zoey. I mean, I may be clueless when it comes to girls, but I think Bridgette may like me. Well, if she does, I'll have to turn her down. I belong only to one person, and that's my favorite red head fashion designer. **(After saying that, Mike gave a romantic sigh.) **I am the luckiest guy I know to have such a perfect girl.**

**(Villainous Vultures: Team Izzy and Courtney)**

As everyone else searched for a working helicopter, Courtney walked up to Noah, who was sitting alone reading. When he noticed her coming, he groaned and said, "Oh joy, you going to use your CIT knowledge to lecture me into helping?"

Courtney rolled her eyes and said, "No, actually. I was wondering if you could help me vote off Gwen tonight. I know you don't owe me, but since your sort of a neutral person, I thought ask you."

Noah pondered a moment then said, "Who's voting with you? Two votes isn't going to be enough. If you really want her gone, you'll need at the least eleven votes. And that's not even counting everyone else voting for someone else either."

"I did the math. I think we'll have enough. Val said he would try rounding people up. I just thought I ask you before anyone else did," Courtney said.

Noah sighed and said, "Fine, I'll vote Gwen if we lose. But then you owe me." Courtney grinned and walked off. Noah rolled his eyes and said, "No thank you. Well, not like I'm doing it because I want to."

**Confessional: I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want! A cheeseburger!**

**Noah: I find Courtney very annoying. Actually, I find everyone on this show annoying. I don't even want to be here. Chris had a bunch of ninjas come and kidnap me. I don't know why, I have kept a low profile the two seasons I was in. Oh well. **(Noah picks up his book and starts to read.)

Izzy was inside a red helicopter messing around with a bunch of wires. She accidently shocked herself and she cursed. Val heard the curse and walked over. He looked inside and noticed Izzy sitting inside. He grinned.

"Hey Izzy, trying to hot wire one of the helicopters?" Val asked, while inside he was laughing at her pain.

Izzy sighed and answered, "Yes. Sadly, I'm losing my touch at crazy things like this. You need something?"

Val gave Izzy an evil grin and hopped into the helicopter. He picked up both wires and fiddled with them. After a minute of fiddling, both Villains heard someone yell from outside. While Izzy's head was turned, Val looked at his hand. Small sparks came out of them. He touched the wires and then engine started.

Izzy turned back around at looked at Val in awe. "How did you… Never mind, that's awesome! Thank you so much for helping me! I know I'm not the most reliable girl, but if you need anything, let me know!"

Val gave her a smirk and said, "Actually Izzy, if you don't mind, I would like you to vote Gwen first time we lose. I lost a bet with Courtney, and it would help if you voted with us."

Izzy gave Val a look, debating it. "Well… okay, if that's what you want from me. Why don't you get your team and I'll give you guys a ride over to the other helocarrier? You started the engine, it's the least I can do."

Val gave Izzy a nod and exited the helicopter. After he left, Izzy put on a pondering face. "What's Operation Burning Puppet?" she asked herself.

**Confessional: Burn puppet burn!**

**Vallowsmeir: These humans are #$%! This is way too easy! I already have four people doing me bidding and Courtney is trying to convince Noah to vote with us. I rather not Gwen though, my plan would work better if Gwen stays longer, but the only way for this alliance to go down us to vote Gwen. Stupid #$%!**

**Izzy: Ok, this'll sound really weird… but my family originates from people with psychic abilities. My uncle can get glimpses of the future and his fiancé has something she calls her 'Pinkie Sense'. I sort of have one too, but it works in a strange way. I can smell brain waves. Yeah, weird, I know. But I smelled one from Val the said Operation Burning Puppet. I'll have to ask him what that is.**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Teams BZoey and Larry and Tyler)**

All the Heroes ran around the deck, trying to find a functioning helicopter. As they looked, Tyler woke up, glancing around to figure out where he was. Once he registered where he was, he got up and started to walk over to find Sam and Beth, when he ran into Zoey. He raised an eyebrow and Zoey grinned.

"Hey Tyler, glad to see your awake. We're looking for a helicopter that works. Sam and Larry are looking over on the west end, Beth on the north. I just finished south so you can check the east with me," she said.

"Ok, sounds good to me. You know, since I'm the jock, maybe I can run around and check all of them and you can wait here," Tyler offered.

Zoey laughed and said, "Thanks for the offer Tyler, but I'm pretty fast too. I did get to the final three last season, after all. I'll take the right side, you take the left." Zoey started walking off to the east side helicopters. Tyler chuckled and followed her.

**Confessional: The author thinks the winner should be me every season since I am in every single episode of every season!**

**Tyler: Zoey's pretty cool. She lasted longer than I have in both seasons I've been in put together. I'm sure we will get along perfectly.**

**Zoey: Tyler needs to work on his jock skills. I don't really like jocks, but Tyler is different than the Jock stereo type. But I'm sure with a little work, he'll improve a lot.**

In the west end, Sam and Larry were both scanning for a functioning helicopter. As Sam hoped into one, Larry cleared his throat. "Excuse me Sam, I hate to interrupt you from your thoughts, but I thought I bring up a concern."

Sam peeked out of his helicopter to look at Larry. "What do you mean? This helicopter isn't going to explode is it?" Sam asked.

Larry laughed and said, "Oh no, of course not. I just thought I warn you that if we lose, you might be a target. You are, after all, one of the weakest players. I will not vote for you unless you are the cause of making us loose. I just thought I let you know so you aren't too bummed."

Sam gave Larry a wide grin. "Don't sweat it Larry. I only came back to get Dakota's attention. And that worked. So you can vote me out whenever you see the need. But if you could, keep me in the game as long as you can. I would appreciate it."

Larry gave the game guy a nod and jumped into another helicopter. He noticed the keys in the ignition and turned them. The helicopter turned on and the propellers started to wer. "Perfect," Larry said and poked his head out to Sam. "Go find the others. I'll bring you all over inside this one." Sam gave a nod and walked off to find the other Heroes.

**Confessional: This challenge is going to be close!**

**Larry: I have no intention of scarring Sam. I just thought I warn him. He lasted longer than he was supposed to last season, and that was because of Scott. But since this is an all Heroes team, no one may see him as a keeper. Then again, this is an all Heroes team, meaning every vote off will be hard. Oh well. I'll stick to my word and vote for the person who costs us the challenge. Only question is, who do I vote if **_**I **_**cost the challenge? I rather not let it come to that.**

**Sam: I know Larry meant well. It's pretty hard competing with people you don't know. But I'm sure most of the team will keep him, he seems pretty nice, even if he is just a head.**

On the other helicarrier, the rest of the contestants sat waiting for the rest of the team mates to arrive. They had soon figured out that the door was locked until the last of the contestants had arrived.

As they sat there waiting, Cameron rolled up to Mike. "Hey Mike, I thought maybe I should ask how your MPD has been doing. You haven't swapped since last season, so I thought I ask."

Mike gave Cameron a smile and said, "Well, it's better now. I give everyone some time to unwind. I should be in control most of the time unless a hat randomly falls on my head or I get frustrated. Oh, and there is one other thing I thought I ask."

Cameron was about to ask what when the sound of a helicopter came into hearing range. Cameron then said, "We'll have to talk about it later. I'm glad to hear it's mostly figured out. If you need me, I'll help in any way I can."

Mike gave Cameron an appreciative nod. Cameron then turned and rolled back over to team Harold.

**Confessional: I wonder what Mike wanted to ask.**

**Cameron: I'm glad Mike has most of his disorder solved. Having a mental disorder must be tough. I wouldn't know, but sometimes, you have to wonder how hard it must be.**

**Mike: I may have solved things with my other personalities, but I still talk in my sleep. Well, not me, but the others. They say it's the only time they have to talk alone amongst each other. I am ok with it and all, but since we are coed this season and I'll be sleeping in the same room as Zoey, I don't want to bother her with their talking. Maybe Cameron can figure out how they can talk, but make sure it doesn't bother anyone.**

**(Villainous Vultures: Teams Izzy and Courtney)**

Izzy was driving the helicopter with Courtney in the co-pilot seat. Val was sitting in the very back, along with Noah and Sadie. Dakota sat on the floor in the middle and Jo and Mr. Coconut were up near the front talking to Izzy and Courtney.

"You sure you know how to drive this thing? Cause if you don't I rather take over now instead of when we are in the middle of a crash landing," Jo said to Izzy.

Izzy just laughed and said, "Oh please, I have flown dozens of helicopters before back when I was running from the RCMP. I can drive this thing with my eyes closed." To prove her point, Izzy quickly shut her eyes.

She did well for about five seconds when suddenly they hit turbulence. The helicopter spun out of control, sending Mr. Coconut and Jo tumbling into Val. Courtney pulled some lever and knobs, trying to pull the plane up.

Izzy just laughed and said, "Am I doing good?" To answer her question, Courtney quickly grabbed the wheel and turned. The helicopter turned back the way it should.

Izzy frowned and opened her eyes. "Hey, I told you I could do it. Why did you stop me?" Izzy didn't get an answer as they suddenly crashed into a large tower on the other helocarrier. The helicopter fell down and landed precisely thirty meters from the counter.

Everyone carefully climbed out of the damaged helicopter. Jo, Courtney, and Mr. Coconut glared at Izzy and ran to stamp their pictures. Izzy sighed. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Dakota smiling at her.

"Hey, it's alright Izzy. Some people don't except you because you're different. That's ok. The only one that matters is you. Now come on and let's stamp our pictures," she said. Izzy gave Dakota a small smile and started walking toward the counter, Dakota not far behind her.

**Confessional: Classic Izzy**

**Dakota: It feels nice to help someone. Too bad I didn't realize that last season. Well, that's in the past. Now I just need to get to the merge so I can be with Sam.**

**Vallowsmeir: I watched Izzy and Dakota from a distance. I was not planning for them getting close. But due to the quick calculations I made, it won't be a problem. If only I knew what Dakota's secret was with her bracelet. Then I could use it for blackmail, or even against her without her knowledge. But I do not need that information now. So far, the plan is working perfectly.**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Teams BZoey and Larry and Tyler)**

Inside the helicopter of the Heroic Hamsters, Sam and Beth were sitting in the back seats. Larry was standing next to the pilot's seat, which contained Zoey. Tyler was in the co-pilots seat next to her.

"Hey Zoey, we almost there?" Sam asked from the back seat, "Because I would like to see Dakota again before the vote off. You know, just in case we lose and I get voted out."

Zoey turned around and gave Sam a sympathetic look. "Hey, don't worry Sam. If it makes you feel better, I won't vote for you," she said to him.

"Yeah Sam, me neither. You may lack physical capabilities, but video games are just as fun as sports," Tyler said.

"I will vote out the person who loses the challenge, whether that be you, or someone else. It will how I work all season. Sorry, but that is the best way to take out opponents, whether I like them or not," Larry said apologetically.

"Aw, thanks guys. And don't worry Larry, I'm sure a lot of people use that strategy. If I cause the loss of the team then I'm okay if you vote me out. No hard feelings in the end, right?" Sam asked the head.

Larry nodded. The helicopter shook a little, sending Larry off balance. He quickly managed to straighten himself. Zoey then said, "Hey guys, I'm starting to land. You may want to brace yourselves." Everyone nodded up to Zoey as she started flipping buttons and starting the decent.

**Confessional: Don't you dare push my buttons!**

**Larry: I think I am pushing my strategy on Sam way too much. I guess I'm just telling him not to blow the challenge. I understand mistakes, I am a very forgiving head. But if we lose, it's the best way from hurting someone else. It's the only way I see that's fair.**

**Beth: I listened to the whole conversation. I rather vote Sam out. I mean, I know he's nice, but he really slowed us down. Tyler did too, but he was unconscious. Sam has no excuse since he's slow. As for Larry's strategy, it may back fire if he is the cause of our downfall. If so, I'm voting him off. Who needs a head when you have a complete body?**

As soon as Zoey had landed and everyone had exited the helicopter, they soon noticed the remaining Villainous Vultures running toward the counter. Zoey, Tyler, and Beth ran for it, Sam and Larry close behind.

It was noticed from the hero's point of view that Izzy and Dakota had stamped their pictures. Zoey got an extra boost and managed to activate her video screen. Right behind her, Jo stamped her picture, lighting up her screen.

After a half a minute later, Beth got to the counter next and stamped her picture. Sadie and Courtney managed to get there next and stamped their pictures. Tyler zoomed forward in one last stride and stamped his photo, leaving two contestants left for each team.

Sam managed to summon every single last bit of energy he had left and stamped his picture at the exact same time, leaving both new contestants to race to the win.

Larry was quite a ways away still. Val then darted from around the corner, headed straight to his picture. Larry summoned all the power from his suit and ran as fast as he could to try and beat Val. It was soon proved impossible as Val reached the counter and picked up a stamper while Larry was still a school bus away.

Larry, knowing it was impossible, stopped running and quickly started pushing buttons on his arm. As Val started to lower his stamper, Larry's arm suddenly produced a stamp of its own. He then gave a quick jerk of the head forward, bringing down a red screen over his protective metal one. After taking exactly one second to aim, he threw the stamp toward the counter. Val, being closer, was exactly two inches above his picture. He was lowering quite slowly, since he knew Larry was quite a ways away.

When Val heard something sail toward him, Val quickly quickened his pace. Both stampers were getting close to their marks. Then, the first stamper to hit the picture was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Larry's. The head's picture turned on exactly 0.00000000001 seconds before Val's did. The heroes cheered for Larry while all the villains and glared at Val. Val acted angry by smashing his stamper onto the counter with brute strength, basically destroying it. But, inside, Val was giving off a very wicked smile.

**Confessional: Beat him by a hair!**

**Sam: Yes! I don't have to worry about elimination. It's a good thing Larry pulled through with that last minute save. I know I most likely would have been safe, but it's good to feel relieved. Now all I have to worry about is Dakota getting voted off. But she did ok, so I expect her to be ok.**

**Vallowsmeir: All is according to plan.**

**Larry: To be completely honest, I now feel really guilty for pestering Sam. I almost lost the challenge. I must have forgotten to shut off my suit when I left it. I must have drained my power before I even used it. The good thing is that I won.**

After all the excitement ended, the door finally clicked unlocked. The Villains walked in first, the Heroes happily followed behind. When the emerged from the small hallway, they were greeted with the mess hall. The bottom part of the wall was painted green while the top half was white. On one side of the cafeteria were a bunch of windows. On the farthest side there was a heavy metal door, with a seven lock bolt. On the other was the all you could eat salad bar with the kitchen right behind it. Upon seeing the salad bar, Owen quickly ran over to it drooling.

The other contestants shrugged and walked inside. Seeing that no one was here yet, they decided they would eat up. As Zeke walked over with his tray to get his food, Val walked up to him with a big devilish grin. "Hey Zeke, I just thought I let you know we're voting for Gwen tonight. I thought I let you know," Val said to him. Zeke gave Val a nod as if he understood. What Val didn't realize is that Duncan heard him.

**Confessional: The walls have ears!**

**Duncan: Why Gwen? I mean, what did she ever do to Val? He's new, for crying out loud! You want to make a strategic move? Vote Heather! Or Alejandro! They are the biggest threats in the game! I'll let Gwen know, maybe we can scrape enough votes to boot out Heather or Alejandro to prove my point.**

**Vallowsmeir: I believe Duncan overheard what I said to Zeke. This is good. It wasn't in my plan, but maybe I can keep Gwen in the game longer after all.**

Trent had stocked his tray up with food and was walking down to sit with Justin when he noticed Jo wave him over. Having no idea why, he walked up and sat down with her. After sitting down, he noticed Mr. Coconut sitting across the table.

Trent gulped and then asked, "Hey guys, any reason why you waved me over?"

Jo gave out a laugh. Mr. Coconut however got straight to the point and said, "We were planning to vote out Lightning tonight. We would like another vote to help it along."

Jo gave Mr. Coconut a glare then said, "What Mr. Coconut means is that Lightning is the biggest physical threat in the game. We figured if we can take him out early on, the better off we'll be when the merge comes. We need more than just two votes, so we were wondering if you would join us."

Trent just looked at them for a minute and laughed. "You guys only competed one season, so that explains it. You see, most people here take out the most devious player. Since we're all villains, it adds up to vote out the most evil villain. Which, by the way, is either Heather or Alejandro. So, in all honesty, I'm voting for Alejandro tonight. Sorry, but that's just how I play the game." With that, Trent picked up his tray and left.

"You know, Trent has a point. Why don't we take out a smarter contestant, like Noah? Or perhaps a social threat like Gwen? Or maybe even eye candy, such as Justin? Why take a stronger opponent out early in the game? Maybe it would be best if we took out the schemers first, then right before the merge cut Lightning," Mr. Coconut suggested.

Jo thought this over a moment and nodded her head. "I can actually see your logic in that. How about Scott? He is crippled, therefore, of least use. It'll keep Lightning in for a few more rounds, but it will dispose of a weakness," Jo offered.

Mr. Coconut pondered and nodded slowly. "Yes, I do believe that will be positive on our alliance. I'll try to convince Trent again, you see if you can round up some others to vote Scott." With that being said, both alliance members got up from the table and went to find voters.

**Confessional: I find strategy boring.**

**Mr. Coconut: Logic dictates that by voting Scott, Dawn may go bonkers. If this happens, I will be sure to use it at the merge.**

**Trent: Mr. Coconut came up to me again and suggested Scott. I don't know the guy, only that he is in the trauma chair. He is a weak player, despite finishing pretty early in the challenge. I'll go along this time, even though voting Alejandro would be a better option.**

Over at the buffet table, Owen was pigging out straight off it. DJ and Dawn both gave it a look of disgust. "I love food and all, but Owen sure can make me lose my appetite pretty fast," DJ said to Dawn.

"I do agree, but it is mostly the meat that I find disgusting. I'm vegetarian you see, so I don't like seeing other people eat meat," she said to DJ. He nodded his understanding and went back to grimacing at Owen and the food. Dawn gave him a small giggle and went to sit over with the rest of Team B.

"That one was a close one guys. I would like to humbly apologize for almost losing the challenge. If we hadn't got back to get my suit, that most likely would have not been so close," Larry said apologetically.

"Hey, don't sweat it Larry. We all have close ones here and there," Mike said to the head, "Besides, I wouldn't have voted for you anyway. You four are most likely the best friends I have, except Cameron, who is above all the best friend I have. I wouldn't want any of you gone."

"I agree. Everyone on this team is nice. It'll make vote offs hard," Zoey said with a little worry. B gave Zoey a smile and a thumbs up. Zoey returned it.

As the five talked, a certain blonde walked up to them. B noticed first and coughed into his hand, nodding toward the person behind them. Mike Zoey and Dawn turned to find Bridgette behind them wearing a smile.

"Hey guys, just wanted to come back and meet the two I haven't before," Bridgette said with a fake smile.

"Oh yeah. Bridgette, this is my girlfriend Zoey. The head over there is Larry," Mike said to the blonde surfer chick.

"How nice to meet you," she said, but only kept her eyes on Zoey. "I'm sure you must be lucky to have Mike as your boyfriend. I watched last season and I absolutely adored you two."

"Oh, well, thanks. I am pretty lucky to have him. But I'm sure that your pretty lucky to have Geoff, he seems pretty nice," Zoey said with a smile.

Bridgette gave Zoey a weird sort of grin and said, "Yes, he is. He's _really _nice. Well, I have to go. Maybe I'll see you guys around. It'll be nice to swap experiences on this show."

As she left, everyone waved good-bye to her. Everyone that is, except Dawn, who had a very worried and disgusted look on her face.

**Confessional: I would have that kind of face when I look at spicy food if I had a face.**

**Zoey: Bridgette seems really nice. It's kind of nice to see someone give recognition to a newbie like me. And she thought me and Mike are cute together! It just proves that we are meant for each other.**

**Dawn: **(Still as her disgusted, worried face.) **It was **_**Bridgette's **_**aura I saw earlier. This time I managed to get a good look. She is completely **_**awful**_**! The things she has done to guys… sometimes I wish I could turn this aura reading off. But sadly, I can't. I really hate my great uncle for giving me his psychic gene. Most of my family has it, including my uncle. It sucks sometimes because I see some things in auras like with Bridgette's I really don't want to see.**

After everyone had eaten, they sat waiting and talking amongst themselves. Suddenly, the door of the back of the kitchen opened. They all turned to find Chef Hatchet walk toward them. He wore his usual scowl. He was holding a cleaver, which made most of the contestants unnerved.

He then spoke, "As you know, Chris has been arrested for putting the season four contestants to compete on an island full of toxic waste. As a result, we have been looking for a brand new host. Well, we found one off the coast of Florida. He agreed to the terms, but he only accepted if his fiancé could be hostess. Since we needed a host we accepted. So, without further ado, here is our new host."

The seven bolt lock door suddenly unlocked. All the contestants glanced worriedly at the door as the knob turned downwards. Lindsey bit her nails as the door creaked open. And when the host stepped out, everyone gasped.

The host was about four feet tall and had a skinny body shape. His eyes were deep blue and he wore a very huge grin. But the most noticeable thing was the fact he wasn't human.

His entire body was covered in blue fur. His ear were sticking up from the top of his head. His teeth seemed to be slightly pointed, signifying he preferred meat. Despite looking quite evil, he seemed friendly, wearing a huge grin.

Before anyone else could say anything, four particular girls yelled, "Uncle Ben?!"

**Confessional: Host reveal!**

**Izzy: No way…**

**Dawn: How…**

**Zoey: He can't have seriously accepted this…**

**Gwen: Wait, am I the only one weirded out I have siblings/cousins?**

**Vallowsmeir: I am glad the host is not allowed to interfere with the drama of this show. If he were, I am sure he would recognize me sooner or later. Other than that, the host may fit in with my plan, I just need something useful on him that I could use.**

Everyone gaped at either the host or one of the four girls. The new host laughed and said, "Well, good to see my fav nieces. As to the rest of you, welcome. I am sure you guys are glad that my uncle is no longer hosting. I am glad to be able to host you guys this season."

"Is this even legal," Heather asked, "You're related to the host and four contestants claim to be your nieces. Doesn't that show favoritism?"

Ben scowled at Heather and said, "To be honest, it is. But, as Chris has disowned me as family, and, believe it or not, Dawn isn't technically my niece anymore. Er… sorry for mentioning that. But, point being, since all four are related by the same father and one isn't technically his daughter any more, I can, by some logic, host the show. Don't ask me, Pinkie said it worked, so it works."

Some of the contestants laughed when Ben had mentioned Pinkie Pie. Ben glared at the individuals (Heather and Jo by the way). "Oh, so me marrying a pony is funny is it?" Ben seemed to be getting quite angry, so angry his fur starting turning brown.

Dawn and Zoey were about to run up when suddenly a pink haired girl came bouncing out of the kitchen. She was a tanned girl with big blue eyes. She was wearing a white top with blue sleeves, a purple color and a pink heart in the middle. She was wearing a purple belt. She wore a lavender dress with three balloons, two blue and one yellow, patterned into it. She also wore a small blue bracelet on her right hand.

She bounced up the blue host and planted a kiss on his cheek. Ben quickly seemed to lose his anger and it quickly turned into a smile. A lot of people made disgusted faces while others 'awed'. The pink haired girl then said, "Well, I better get back to making the celebratory pie! Oh, and beware the scarecrows!" With that, she quickly bounced happily off.

Ben strainghtened himself and grinned. "Well, as most of you may have guessed, that was the hostess and my fiancé Pinkie Diane Pie."

"Hey! I thought we agreed not to say my middle name!" came Pinkie's voice from the kitchen. Ben chuckled.

"Anyway, before I was so very rudely interrupted by Heather, I was about to explain how the rest of your day is going to work out. If you would all please file out of the mess hall through the kitchen, we will begin our tour."

Everyone started to file out. Soon, only Dawn was left. Ben quickly caught sight of this. Since everyone else had left, he gave Dawn a grin. "I think this is the moment where you give your uncle a hug," Ben said to her. Dawn burst into tears and ran up and gave her uncle a very tight squeeze.

**Confessional: Yep, the most beloved contestant ever is actually the author's niece.**

**Dawn: I can't believe it. I thought all season I would have to deal with Scott alone. But Ben… somehow… remarkably… is now the new host. This is probably the best thing that has happened to me all year!**

**Ben: Hello viewers at home. So you know, I was picked as host since the show is in Chris' family name. Since I'm his only heir within calling distance, I automatically got the job. So I am here for an entire season with four of my favorite people ever! I love this show.**

**Pinkie: Ahem, since this is Confessional and he can break the forth wall too, I thought I mention something. My Ben and the Ben writing this story are **_**not **_**the same person. Well, they are, but my Ben isn't aware of author Ben. If I have to refer to author Ben again, I'll call him Lewis. I don't like breaking the forth wall, but I thought I clear that up. Now who likes pie?!**

After a moment a crying, Dawn calmed down and started walking with her uncle toward the kitchen. As they walked, Ben asked, "So, I just have to ask, are you surprised you have three sisters, or did you see their auras before?"

Dawn gave Ben a small smile and said, "I knew about Izzy. Her smell trick sort of gave it away. I was guessing on Zoey due to her aura, since it had some pictures of you. Gwen, however, I had no idea. But at least I have sisters."

Ben nodded and they soon reached the other contestants. Dawn went back to Zoey and her other bunk members and Ben went to the front of the group. The hallway they were in looked very clean. The walls were shining white and had a gold streak down the middle. Along the hallway there were doors, each labeled differently.

"This is the Gold Hall," Ben explained, "The winning team gets to be up here. It has several rooms, each one having some fun activity. For instance, we have a game room built specifically for Sam, we have a track for the more physical contestants, a spa for most of the girls, a library for mostly Noah, a pool, a basketball court, and with our latest technology, I installed a holodeck. You can explore its different functions as we go throughout the competition. However, be warned the helocarrier is temporary, some nights we'll be on the ground. I'll explain the cabin system when we get there though."

Owen raised his hand and Ben pointed at him. Owen then asked, "Is there a snack room? Only it's that I get rather hungry at night."

Ben sighed and gave Owen a smile. "Yes Owen, we even a snack bar, which is installed with replicators I managed to buy from some people from the future. You can program in basically anything you want and it'll replicate it. Knock yourself out in trying everything."

Owen opened his mouth and drooled a little. Everyone gave Owen a disgusted look, but then focused their attention back on Ben.

"There are four rooms on this floor specifically made for bedrooms. As Chris said before, this will be co-ed this season. However, I hoped to have paired you guys with people you wouldn't mind sleeping with. Sorry if the pairing make you uncomfortable, but I couldn't really do anything about that. Now, if you would follow me farther down the hallway, I'll show you section two of the tour," Ben said and continued down the long hallway.

**Confessional: That is some very nice looking quarters. And just my luck, there are four of them! I get a dollar!**

**Owen: Sweet! All you can eat buffet whenever you want! I am defiantly going to be in the snack room all night. **

**Mr. Coconut: I have scanned the new host. He seems to have a good spirited heart and not as cruel as Chris. I do have to wonder about the living conditions for the losers though.**

**Larry: I wonder if Ben installed one of those Borg regeneration cycle thingies. If so, I can recharge my suit the old fashioned way.**

Soon, the contestants came to a flight of stairs. Ben walked down the stairs, all of the contestants soon following behind. When they got to the next floor, they noticed it was a bit different. Instead of one long hallway with lots of doors, it was a short hallway with exactly four doors, two on either side. The hall was painted a sky blue color with a silver streak running down the middle.

"This is the Silver Hall. It is not as nice as the Gold Hall, but the bedrooms are the exact same. I was even nice enough to give you electricity and internet access in this hallway. The loosing team will sleep here," Ben explained.

Larry raised his hand and Ben nodded for him to speak. "I hate to be a bother, but does one of these rooms have a large plug in for me to power my suit?"

Ben gave Larry a grin and said, "Actually, yes. The Gold and Silver Halls both have a room specifically for Larry and Mr. Coconut. Now, let's continue downward, we still have three more stories to go."

Ben went to the back of the pack, which soon became the front, and started walked down. For a minute, Harold seemed to ponder something. "Something on your mind Harold," Izzy asked him, holding back for the others to pass.

"Yeah. It's just that… Ben said that there were three stories left correct?" Harold asked Izzy.

Izzy pondered a moment then gave a slow nod. "Yeah, he did. But if he already covered the winning and losing team, then why are their three stories?"

Harold shook his head. "I am at a loss. Oh well, better to keep walking and find out then just sit here and think about it." With that Harold started walking a little faster. Izzy gave a romantic sigh and followed Harold.

**Confessional: What comes after Silver?**

**Izzy: Okay, so I have a crush on Harold. But come on! He is smart, has combat training, and most importantly, he is sane! Too bad he could never like me though. I mean, who want's an insane idiot who messes up everything?**

**Harold: I did some calculations and I realized two possibilities for what is on the other three stories. Since there is a Gold and Silver Hall, the next one may be a Bronze Hall, though its purpose is unclear to me. Then, possibly the bottom one is the elimination room. But what could the other one be?**

When the contestants reached the third basement level, they immediately felt hot. And it was reasonable since the hallway was painted a fiery color and it glowed in heat as if it were burning. Black roots were clumped together all around the hallway. There was a bronze streak across the middle of the hall. And there were two doors down it.

"This hallway was actually Chris' idea. This was one of the few I actually liked so I threw it in. And since it goes along with this hall, I'll announce the results from the challenge," Ben said to the contestants.

Noah rolled his eyes and said, "We already know who won. We have to vote someone out tonight. Can we move on? This place is hotter than my girlfriend back home." Everyone suddenly looked at Noah in confusion and awe. He stared back and said, "What? I have a life outside the show you know!"

Ben shook his head. "Anyway, Noah is correct, the Heroic Hamsters won and the Villainous Vultures won. BUT there are two twists this season. I'll explain the least shocking first. You all noticed the two doors at the back of the hall right?" All of the contestants nodded. "Well, this season, the team of bunk mates that finish the challenge last or the weakest on _both _teams will send them down to the Bronze Hall. So, today, for the Heroic Hamsters Team B will be sleeping here tonight, and for the Villainous Vultures Team Courtney. Any questions before we move on?"

Courtney raised her hand but Ben quickly answered, "No Courtney you can't switch who sleeps where, no matter how important you are to the team. Any relevant question?" No one else raised their hand and Ben nodded with a small grin.

**Confessional: If there is silver and gold, how about bronze?**

**Larry: Now I feel like I failed. Not only did I almost blow it for my team, but now my bunk mates will now have to suffer with bad sleep. I do hope they can forgive me.**

**Courtney: Great. Thanks to Val, not only did we lose, but now we have to sleep in heat central. He's lucky he got everyone to vote for Gwen tonight.**

"Now for the second half of news. To be fair, after every challenge, the bunk team that finishes the challenge on the loosing team first gets automatic immunity. Which means Team Geoff gets it, making Trent, Gwen, Justin, Alejandro, and Geoff are immune tonight. Oh, and also, since we are already going down there, quickly decide who you want to vote for. I'll allow you five minutes to discuss with your teammates then we will go down to the next hall." Ben said and took a seat on some of the roots.

Courtney immediately walked up to Val and kicked him. Inside, Val wanted to do some really nasty things to her, including some things from the famous story known as Cupcakes. But on the outside, Val gave a small pout and asked, "What was that for?"

"That was for making us stay here on this rotten floor and losing the challenge! Plus, Gwen is immune! Give me one good reason I shouldn't vote for you!" she said, balling up her fists.

Val wanted to give her several, including removing her spine by pulling it out her throat. But he said instead, "Well, why not Heather? After all, she is no better than Gwen. Gwen may be the new Heather, but Heather is still old Heather. Why not vote her out?"

Courtney sighed for a moment then said, "Well… okay. But we better vote Gwen off soon! I can't bear to think about her anymore, let alone look at her."

Val gave a nod and said, "Well, why don't you tell the others who were voting Gwen to vote Heather. I'll see if I can find more people to vote with us." Courtney nodded and went off to find the others.

**Confessional: Cupcakes is the only M rated story the author has read.**

**Vallowsmeir: So Gwen managed to survive. It helps my plan along. Too bad the backup person I wanted to vote for was immune too. Well, at least voting Heather will cripple him.**

Team Duncan were talking on who to vote off, and Heather was suggesting almost everyone in the group but herself.

"I say we vote out Zeke or Scott. Both creep me out and Scott is completely useless," she said glaring at Scott. Scott gave her a red beep, which made her roll her eyes.

Duncan thought a moment and then realized something. "Wait a second. Wasn't the last one to stamp the picture you? And wasn't it because you didn't want to do anything before Alejandro, who was the last person to stamp his on Team Geoff?"

Heather gave Duncan a look as if to say he were pathetic. "Of course I did. I do not trust Alejandro. I mean, what if he made a fool out of me?"

"It was stamping a picture Heather! He couldn't possibly made a fool out of you! You know what? I say we vote you off. What do you say guys?"

Lightning said, "Sha-yeah! Heather was Sha-dumb!" Scott beeped his green light and Zeke gave out a growl.

"Well then, problem solved," Duncan said and walked away to go find Gwen.

"You can't vote me off! You guys need me!" Heather yelled, but the rest of the guys had already left Heather standing completely alone.

**Confessional: I told you that part was important!**

**Heather: The guys obviously don't see that I am an asset to the team. Well, it's just four votes. I'm sure a lot more people will vote for Scott as he's crippled.**

**Zeke: **(Growls at the camera then attacks it, sending it to static.)

Ben glanced at his watch and then whistled for everyone's attention. "Alright, it's been five minutes. Now when we go down, Heroic Hamsters, wait by the stairs. The Villainous Vultures will follow me down the hall way. Now, you may walk down the stairs."

Everyone started to file down the stairs. As they got lower, the light bulbs were replaced by candles. When they reached the next landing, the contestants noticed it was completely painted black. Ben finally reached the landing and the Villainous Vultures followed the new host.

As they walked, they all noticed that a ring of torches had been set up. Inside the ring were a bunch of chairs. The Villains took their seats. In front of the seats was a podium with two torches on top. The front of it read, 'World's Greatest Alien.'

Once everyone was seated, Ben walked up behind the podium "Welcome to your first elimination ceremony guys in the Hall of Death. As you may know, each season, Chris usually hands out marshmallows or something to represent life. Well, this season, I'll be doing it a tad different. Inside the voting confessional right down the marked path are eighteen pictures, each one of one a contestant on this team. Also inside is a marker. X out the picture of the contestant you want to leave. After the voting. I will hold in my hand exactly eighteen pictures and a tray of bags of popcorn. If I reveal your picture and it does not have an X, you are safe and will receive the Corn of Life. However, the person's picture I reveal to have an X must immediately take our new mode of elimination which will be reveal shortly. Now any questions?"

As no one raised their hand, Ben said, "Alright, let's begin voting. I have the order from which you were called into teams earlier today, so we will go in that order. So that means Heather, you're up first."

**Voting Confessional: First time this season!**

**Heather: He is crippled, and therefore, completely useless. **(Crosses out Scott's picture.)

**Jo: It's your own fault for ending up the way you are now. Therefore, I must vote you off. **(Crosses out Scott's picture.)

**Justin: **(Looks at himself in a mirror. He then realizes he has to vote and crosses out Ezekiel's picture.)

**Vallowsmeir: For my plan to work, I must vote you off. To be honest you are a true demon and I would seriously enjoy watching you eat your own insides if I could keep you around. But I am more important than being amused by watching humans in extreme torture, therefore, I will vote you off. **(Crosses out Heather's picture.)

As the last person (Courtney) had voted, Ben had collected the pictures and tallied them up. He nodded in satisfaction and pulled out seventeen more picture. He put the Xed one at the back of the pile and looked up at the other contestants.

"You have all cast your votes. Some of them I approve of. Others not as much. But since I am not a contestant, I will leave the voting up to you. As I reveal your picture, I will call out your name and throw you a bag of popcorn," Ben said as he placed a tray of popcorn on his podium.

"Let us start with the immune shall we?" Ben said and flipped the stack of pictures around. The first face was Justin. "Safe are Justin, Geoff, Gwen, Trent and Alejandro," Ben said and revealed their individual pictures, tossing them each a bag of popcorn. "And for those not immune, first one safe is… Dakota."

Dakota sighed in relief as she received her popcorn. Izzy gave her a small happy grin.

"Next are Sadie."

"Noah."

"Duncan."

"Courtney."

"Izzy."

"Mr. Coconut."

"Vallowsmeir."

"Lightning."

"Jo."

"Ezekiel, who, surprisingly, was finally not voted off first." Ben said and tossed Zeke a bag of popcorn. Ben then turned two the last two without a bag of popcorn.

"So, Heather and Scott, the main antagonists of season one and four. You two are without some really good popcorn. One of you I hate with a burning passion of extreme hatred. The other I can tolerate. Since I can't pick favorites, I'll show the one actually voted off. So, it's Heather the Queen Bee, or Scott the Schemer. I can officially say the last bag of amazing popcorn goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Scott," Ben said and tossed Scott the last bag of popcorn and revealed Heather's crossed out picture.

Heather glared at everyone and said, "Fine. Whatever. You guys are hopeless without me anyway. So, dumb host guy, where is this new whatever of shame?"

Ben gave Heather a cold, dead filled stare. "Thing about me Heather, before you go. I. HATE. WHATEVERS!" With that being said, a pull cord fell down from the ceiling. Ben pulled it and the floor next to where the contestants stood opened.

As soon as it completely opened, it was noticed that there were a set of stairs leading down all the way to the ground, which could not be seen from the height they were at. "For Heather, I much rather kick her off the plane and bring back the Drop of Shame, but since I'm merciful, I'll let her use this. Say hello to the Stairs of Shame. Heather, this is you. Now leave," Ben said to her with a glare.

Heather rolled her eyes and started walking down them. "You'll regret this. You know you can't win without me. You guys are a bunch of #$%." With that being said, Heather walked down the stairs, the floor shut over her.

Ben turned and gave a weak smile. "Well, the rest of you guys are safe. Well, for tonight at least. You may go back to the Silver Hall. Team Courtney, Bronze Hall for you guys. I have one more stop with the Heroic Hamsters. I shall see you tomorrow." With that, the Villains dispersed, going to their individual halls.

**Confessional: What fate awaits the Heroes?**

**Vallowsmeir: Perfect. I would have rathered keep her two more rounds, but my plan will still work. The next step is getting an inner team fight going. And I know who to use.**

The Heroic Hamsters started walking down when Ben had returned. When they reached the bottom, they noticed the hall was completely painted green. It wasn't very long. The only thing noticeable was a circular metal tube. The opening however was closed.

"Welcome to the Hall of Banishment. Everyone remembers the immunity statue from last season right?" When everyone nodded, Ben continued, "Well, I decided to bring that back. Only this time, I decided to make it a little more difficult. Remember the seven bolt lock door back in the mess hall?" When everyone yet again nodded, Ben continued, "Well, each bolt requires a key. I have locked the immunity statue behind that door. The keys have also been hidden to make it difficult."

Ben was interrupted by Lindsey when she asked, "Hey Ben? What's the weird tube thing for?"

Ben answered by saying, "That is the twist this season. Instead of the keys being hidden on this ship, we have hidden them on the one you have just come from, the one with Chris on board. And, to make it difficult, he has set up obstacles all around his ship. I do not know what he has in store, but I know it isn't going to be much fun. Point being, the winning team of each challenge must choose one contestant to go over to Chris' helocarrier. It isn't really a vote, more of a volunteer thing. The person who goes over will be stuck on the other side until the next morning. To assure you stay on the other side, the tube on both sides will shut. The buttons unlocking the tubes are held by both me and Chris. We are set to unlock them at seven in the morning. Any questions?"

Nobody had anything to say. Right before Ben could speak however, Larry raised his hand. "I would like to volunteer myself to go over to the other helocarrier. I was the reason we almost lost the challenge, therefore, I am the most logical choice."

Ben raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. He quickly pulled out a remote and pushed a red button. The tube opened up. Larry took a breath and crawled into the tube. As sson he was all the way in, he turned so his head could face his teammates. "I am sorry to Team B for having to sleep in the Bronze Hall. I do hope you can forgive me. The rest of you, enjoy the Gold Hall." With that being said, Ben pressed the same button and the tube closed, leaving Larry trapped on the other side till tomorrow morning.

"Well, I do hope you enjoy the Gold Hall. Team B, you're in the Bronze Hall. One of you should come down to retrieve Larry in the morning, I'll meet you down here. Till then, your free to do as you wish," Ben said and the Heroes walked up to their appropriate rooms.

Ben turned to the camera and gave grin. "Well, this is my first outro. How exciting! So, Heather was the first one gone and Larry decided to be the first one banished. What will happen next time? Will Izzy pursue her crush on Harold? Will Dawn expose Bridgette for what she is? Has Alejandro really changed for the good? And why does Val look familiar to me? Well, I'll ponder later. Find out next time on Total Drama All Stars!"

Heather: Scott

Lightning: Heather

Scott: Heather

Ezekiel: Heather

Duncan: Heather

Mr. Coconut: Scott

Jo: Scott

Noah: Heather

Dakota: Heather

Izzy: Heather

Trent: Scott

Gwen: Heather

Justin: Ezekiel

Alejandro: Heather

Geoff: Heather

Sadie: Heather

Vallowsmeir: Heather

Courtney: Heather

Heather: 14 votes

Scott: 3 votes

Ezekiel: 1 vote

Heroic Hamsters

Team Harold: Lindsey, Cody, Sierra, Cameron, Harold

Team Owen: Brick, Katie, DJ, Bridgette, Owen

Team B: Larry: Dawn, Mike, Zoey, B

Team Tyler: Beth, Sam, Tyler

Villainous Vultures

Team Duncan: Lightning, Scott, Ezekiel, Duncan

Team Izzy: Mr. Coconut, Jo, Noah, Dakota, Izzy

Team Geoff: Trent, Gwen, Justin, Alejandro, Geoff

Team Courtney: Sadie, Vallowsmeir, Courtney

Voted off: Heather

**AN: And done! This is above all my longest chapter I have ever written in my life. I think I out did myself. I hope you liked it. Before I close, let me explain a few things.**

**I'm sorry for those of you who had expectations of a different host. But to be honest, I have been planning to use myself as host for about six months now. I got engaged to Pinkie two months ago, so that's why she's the hostess. Oh, and there is a point to it. I don't do things with no point.**

**Some of the characters are harder for me to write, so I changed their character a little bit. Hopefully none of you hate the changes. I did some of them for a reason, others I just hated so much I changed their characters to make them hateable.**

**And lastly, the reason I took out Heather first. The first season she was very well written. But after her hair was shaved, she just was never much of a character. And then, in the actual All Stars, she and Alejandro hook up. I just want to say I **_**hated **_**that moment. So, I decided that Heather had to go early, since she was starting to get lame, and believe it or not, really hard to write. Besides, she had no real purpose in this season. I only brought her back since she is one of the few contestants who appeared every season.**

**Well, that's all I have to say. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Tell me how I did and what you liked. Or you can tell me how bad I did and what you hated. Or nothing at all. Just be sure there is no swearing, just block it out if you must swear. Until next chapter, peace on! Benjamin Ellimist.**


End file.
